Slaughter House
by VesperChan
Summary: A collection of sacrifices offered up for your enjoyment. Short stories left for your imagination.
1. White Zombie

**Slaughter House**

Non-conforming Precision  
No direction Collision  
Accelerating Evolution  
Dinosaur Revolution  
Slaughter house  
Blood slamming Emotional  
Bitch scamming Impossible  
Demonstrate it  
Power hungry  
So I...

Slaughterhouse: |ˈslôtərˌhous|noun. A place where animals are slaughtered for food.  
_Origin_**_: _**1325–75; ME slautherhus;

* * *

Intro:

This is a collection of discarded stories and beginnings and clips that will never be anything more. Out of these are Naruto stories I started but didn't have the motivation to finish. Some of them are pretty good and I might have gotten to finishing them over time but a lack of muse tends to always be the reason for their death. I hate to see them just sitting untouched in my computer but I also hate starting stuff and never finishing. It gets depressing after a while.

I will not lie. This whole story, Slaughter House, will probably anger you a great deal since everything is a dead end, but hopefully there will be someone out there to pick these stories-or some of them- up and give them a finish. Even if you don't write, I would encourage you to stretch your imagination and find a plot or ending to a lot of what I have written.

Thank you my loyal readers for putting up with my crap this long and enjoying it. I love you all and feel like I don't deserve any of you as readers. I promise to try hard at what I have planned for you all. From the disaster of Dancing on Glass to my newest creation, Dance with the Devil, I wish you all happy readings.

Exit:

* * *

_Standard disclaimer applied.  
S_ong credits: White Zombie, Power Hungry.

* * *

**Power Hungry**

It hurt, it stung and it screamed deep inside her. Sakura fell against the side of the wall and gasped deep. Her breath was shallow and clogged, making it difficult to suck in oxogen properly. There was a deep red tear in her chest curving around her shoulder from the hands of those creatures she had once known as bad story book characters.

"Shit...shit!"

She was a doctor, a good one too. She was known for being able to keep her head in a situation when everyone else flipped out over the puss and blood. This shouldn't have been too much of a problem for her but at the moment her mind was nothing more than a white wall, screaming static in her ears. She couldn't think enough to recite her alphabet.

'You need to move!' her voice screeched, but it wasn't enough to thaw her frozen form. She might as well have been a statue for all the good her inner's advice did her.

'How did demons form the outside get past the Ring?' she mentally scrambled.

There was no way those things could have been anything else. Granted, she had never been seen one in real life before today, but she had read up on them and seen the drawings. There were few videos of any of their breed, but the ones that did exist were too blurred and out of focus to be any good. Most didn't believe in them anymore. Yet, no one was stupid enough to leave the safety of the Ring-a barrier that sheltered their cities from the outside-and those who were didn't come back alive.

One of the monsters screamed low and grating down the hall. It was coming closer. 'How could it be able to follo-oh shit! He's following my blood trail!' She clenched her fist, the one connected to the nicked arm, and tried to push off the wall. She needed to move and get somewhere with more security. Somewhere with a door that could hold.

"_Sakura_!"

She stopped and turned in the middle of the hallway, still leaning against the wall. It was faint but loud enough to be identified. She recognized that voice. He could barely get his volume above a murmur, but she could tell he was trying to shout.

"Neji, where are you?" He didn't reply with his voice, but from inside one of the rooms she heard movement. She ducked in as quick as she could, grateful for the courage and hype he gave her. Something about saving someone else seemed to work better on getting her moving than just saving herself.

His arm was horribly angled under a filing cabinet and wheeled cart rested against his back. She kicked the cabinet off him with power she didn't possess in her hands, and righted the cart. "Oh God, Neji...Are you okay? Shit... you are hurt. Can you walk?"

His eyes had trouble staying open but he was looking at her, coughing and thanking her. "I didn't think anyone would come..." he whispered.

She helped him up as best she could and reached for his head, stopping an inch away from touching the open tear in his crown. It wasn't deep, but it was long and bleeding into his hair. She couldn't touch it with her own hand since she was bodied enough as it was, but she needed to help him. She moved to the other end of the room for only a moment. It didn't take long to find the bandages, but it was impossibly hard to get them unwound with one lame hand and one slippery one.

"Shit," she cried, feeling salt in her eyes. "This is so screwed up. What the hell happened? Ugh, I can't..." His hand came into his vision and took the bandages away. "Neji?"

"I'm fine, Sakura. It's nothing. More importantly, your shoulder is in need of mending and we are both in need of safety." He smiled down at her, looking sorry to see so much blood seeping out of her. It was a sad sort of smile. It was odd to see him show any sort of emotion, much less such tender emotions. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"I-I'm fine. More importantly, we need to get to someplace safe. The Surgery room has the toughest locks on it, but it's one floor down and the elevators are out." Sakura sniffed, shaking her head and gripping her shoulder. "Can you move well enough?"

"It's only my arm I can't use." He motioned to his unmoving limb. She could see already that it was in need of setting. "This head injury is nothing. Come on, surgery is my department."

"I'll help you there."

He wrapped his hand around her back and hugged her hip, leading her out of the room and down the hall to where the stairs were. She stumbled a lot and so did he. She had to pull him to a stop at one point so she could catch her breath. Something in her chest was clogging and cutting of her air supply. Maybe an internal injury from when she fell though the floor?

Neji looked really concerned for her and tried his best to support her in spite of his own injuries. His ribs probably weren't broken, but they were most likely severely bruised. The only reason he was as healthy as he was, was due to his obsession with martial arts and physical training. He had a strong, healthy body that could take more than the average person. That's why he was still alive when so many others had become lunch meat. Sakura could still smell the bodies from where she stood.

How many were dead? Did her friends make it out alive? What about the patients that were brought to her hospital for help and healing? Were they dead too?

Together they were making good time, and they could see the stairs at the end of the hall, but they would never make it. Never, because between them and the door was a hulking barbed creature that resembled a dog with bull sized body mass. It wasn't the same as the one who had clawed Sakura and sent her through the already destroyed floor. That one had been a deep, glassy green in color and owned only one horn. This one they were looking at now had four horns all around his face, all of them pointed towards the pair.

"Damn it," he cursed.

Sakura felt Neji's hold on her waist tighten and he swopped in front of her, a human shield meant to take the blow for her. The floors and walls vibrated, raining dust and rubble from overhead, but all Sakura could see was the Hyuga's beautifle blue white eyes, wide with passion and a desire to protect.

A echoing bang erupted all around them and they both fell to the floor, spattered with black blue guts from the demon. Neji pulled her tighter to his body and tried to wrap his whole self around her in an effort to keep her from further harm. But there was nothing to protect from, anymore.

"What?" she choked, tears carving trails down the grime and dust on her face.

They both looked behind them and saw the chunky remains of what once was the charging demon.

"Well that could have been nasty."

Sakura turned once more and saw a lean young man with spiked hair the color of midnight matching his eyes. He held himself aloof with a smoking gun cocked and pressed against his hip. High laced army boots, a bowie knife and mesh made up what looked like a comic book character who smoked in the deserted halls. He had been the one who spoke.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" she asked, still having trouble breathing.

He looked down at her with a lazy drawl and tapped his smoking stick free of its unfastened ash. "Me...?" His grin was cocky. "Sasuke Uchiha, demon hunter extraordinaire at your service. And with one bastard brute down you both owe me a new pair of boots."

* * *

So yeah, Sasuke is a demon hunter who charges high prices for saving lives. Will that change after meeting Sakura? What were the demons doing in the building in the first place? Did someone let them in? If so why?

Dear reader, the decisions are you to you.

Vesper chan.


	2. Those who bring the night

_**(AN**_: A few of you might remember this from my DA account, but many might not, so here it is. Not edited, so yeah its crappy.)

* * *

**ø Those who bring the night. ø**

The Dark, created to hide the innocent white, the lust of night  
Eyes so bright, seductive lies  
Crimson masquerade where I merely played my part  
Poison dart of desire

All you love is a lie  
You one-night butterfly  
Hurt me, be the one  
Whoever brings the night

Choose a bride  
Tonight a fantasy for a zombie  
Hurt me, I love to suffer  
Your harem's a dream for free

Enter suck from us and live forever  
Rotten beauty will haunt you for a lifetime  
-Nightwish

Hashirama Senju was succeeded by his son Tobirama Senju who was in turn succeeded by Hiruzen Sarutobi who was his grandson. Sarutobi lived to produce an heir who died after giving birth to a son. Once the son was old enough to rule an assassination brought a cousin, Minato Namikaze, into the royal house. He ruled for few years, but died without an official son, leaving the throne to Danzo Root, the one suspected of assassinating Sarutobi.

Danzo had more than one mistress outside of his official wife who had produced him with a son and daughter. After claiming the throne, he had his aged wife executed for having hakuma blood. Her children were spared due to the nature of this discovery. They themselves did not know and had shown no signs of possessing the evils that were said to come with the white devil blood. Control over chakra and such.

Danzo's first child was a boy. When the boy was seventeen his father had another son by his second wife. The next morning the only thing life of his first son was some torn bed covers and a missing pair of sleeping cloths. Since women could not inherit the throne, his youngest child was spared. A year later the baby boy died of a failed heart. That was the same year the high king passed a law allowing woman to inherit smaller thrones in other kingdoms.

* * *

Sakura stopped in front of the pale green tapestry that hung without a decoration to illustrate it. The woven illustration was on the back-hidden to her liking and convince. Her eyes-hidden behind lowered sunset pink bangs- softened at the sight. It was one of the few treasures her mother left behind for her before she was executed for existing. She raised a hand to touch the aged fabric, but recoiled instantly-as if burned. Someone was at the door of her bed chambers.

"Come in, Kakashi."

The young man with wild silver gray hair entered obediently, holding in his hands a small, silver coated tray piled high with any number of desirable foods-both healthy and not. His young mistress groaned as the sight and turned away. It seems Kakashi had noticed her sudden lack of interest in eating.

"I already had lunch, what would you have me do with that, Kakashi?"

Kakashi set the tray of food down and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "You refused your breakfast and threw your lunch to the dogs. You have not been eating well and I worry for your health."

"I will not sit and I will not eat." Sakura's voice was firm as she rebuked the offer and suggested no explanation as to why she was skipping meals.

Kakashi looked a bit hurt. "You will not eat?" Sakura huffed in annoyance turning the rest of her face away. No verbal reply was needed to communicate her answer. Kakashi looked down at his now empty hands and glared. "If Zabuza were here, would you refuse him so coldly?"

Sakura's head snapped over to Kakashi's position and saw the same familiar look in his eyes once more. The look that barely managed to hold back the overwhelming malice and jealousy. Of course he wouldn't look at his mistress so coldly, but nothing would stop him from detesting the other servant she kept so close at hand. "Stop making excuses for yourself Kakashi. Of course it doesn't matter who told me. I will do as I like all the same." Sakura walked away from the tapestry and crossed the room to her bed chest, grabbing a pair of riding gloves that had been left there. "I am going riding. You may join me if you wish."

It may as well been a command to Kakashi, since his heart wouldn't allow him to betray his mistress's most simple desire,no matter how trivial. His loyalty to the only ligament child of king Danzo's was surprisingly suicidal. To him, it was as if she were the only thing keeping him alive-something many courters found exceedingly odd.

When Sakura was seven years old, she was caught in the crowd of several villagers who were gathering to witness the execution of an eleven year old boy who had been caught steeling a leg of meat from the butcher. The penalty since her father cam into power was death. The law stated than any criminal caught in his or her crime was to become the property (unto death) of the party that was wronged. This meant that they either became slaves or were killed.

The butcher he had angered had little to no mercy and was eager to rid the world of the filthy beggar. He would have killed Kakashi then and there, had not a pouch of gold coins been thrown at his head. Sakura, as young as she was, knew how the system of rules and it's loopholes worked, as well as how to be intimidating in the face of her subjects. With her allowance, she offered to buy the boy who was destined for the slaughter with enough money to buy the man another whole butcher shop. It didn't take him very long to accept her offer.

Sakura inspected the saddle of one of the horses prepared for her and frowned. Half of the strap was cut on one and there were burs under the saddle of another. She looked around for the stable boy but was not surprised to find him missing.

Rejecting the two, she went into the back and found her favorite black mare waiting for her. She could see he was impatient, pawing at the ground with his hooves, wishing to be free. Sakura chose a dusty bridal from the rack and ignored the saddles, feeling like riding bareback for once. She knew her dress would be ruined before she left her room so she had no qualms about tearing the fabric around her legs into two slits on either side.

Kakashi was already outside waiting on a saddled horse he had tended to himself. He blushed and then grimaced when he saw what his mistress had done to her dress. Sakura couldn't help but snicker when she saw him look around to see if there were anyone watching them. What he was really looking for were males who could be spying on the princess Sakura. Those slits went up all the way to her thighs for kami's sake!

"Stop fuming Kakashi and keep up," Sakura commanded, kicking Midnight in the sides to spur him forward. The black steed was gone in a flash to leave Kakashi and his gray steed to try and keep up.

After a short ride outside the castle grounds, Sakura reigned in her steed and dismounted inside an apple orchard. She plucked a mackintosh for herself and bit into it, enjoying the crunching sound it made.

"I though you said you were not hungry, princess?" Kakashi commented, coming up behind her-on foot this time.

Sakura smiled, wiping a bit of the juice off her bottom lip with her tongue. "You think I would be fool enough to accept the poisoned treats you received from my father's servants? Really Kakashi, are your senses so dulled with worry?"

This left the copy cat servant slightly stunned, though he took great care to keep face in front of his mistress. It was hard to see any expression behind that mask of his. "How could you be sure?"

Another bite from her apple. "That wife of his is pregnant. Really, it's shameful. That woman could be my sister, we're so close in age. If she gives birth to a son, the king will have no reason to keep me alive. He's become increasingly obvious in his attacks, lately. Did you see the horses?"

"I did."

"I didn't check the food, but I'm sure it was tainted. Continue to bring me meals to avoid suspicion, but make sure no one notices when it is thrown away."

Sakura nodded, finishing off her apple and reaching for another one. "It won't be long before he starts sending men in the night."

"Assassins?"

"I've had Zabuza make arrangements in Mist, just to be safe. That woman is due for birth any week now. Danzo has taken her into private quarters so I don't know how far along she is. She could be giving birth right now for all I know. And if it's a son-" The skin of the bright red apple was broken with a loud crunch when she harshly bit into it as if she had fangs. "I shall flee. You will have to come with me Kakashi. I am sorry."

Kakashi laughed, taking an apple for himself. "I'll be happy to bid this wretched place farewell. It's presence is like a prison to me and to you. What shall you do about Sai and Yamato? I know You'll want to take Zabuza with us but..."

"Sai and Yamato will have to stay behind. They have their ties to Danzo and I don't think they are able to break those ties just yet."

"So when do we leave?"

"The next night with a new moon."

Fate has a way of ignoring your plans.

Sakura had planned to depart with her two servants the night of the next full moon, but before that date could ever be reached, the birth of Danzo's son set off a chain of events that came with the silence of an assassin's knife.

* * *

Deidara shifted his weight from one foot to the other for the tenth time in the past seven minuets. The damp air that hugged the polished stones in the floors and walls seemed to radiate an evil energy that made him sweat and twitch uncomfortably. While he was no good Samaritan, the current king was a soul that held a heart so black that the devil himself would turn green with envy. Not many knew the full extent of Danzo's power and cruelty, but most were aware enough to avoid getting on his bad side. That was the reason for this meeting. Deidara had fallen out of his king's good graces and needed to redeem himself if he valued him current status in this world.

He jumped when a overgrown rat was tacked and killed by the fangs of a black cat with a loud crunch. The cat looked up at Deidara and licked the blood off it's lips with a twisted smile. "Lucifer, come." Danzo called, entering the room with a frightening grace that could not be mistaken. One arm was hidden behind his fur lined robe while the other held onto the top of his cane. His cat deserted his mutilated meal and hurried over to his master's side.

"Sire," Deidara murmured, falling to his knees.

Danzo settled into a stone chair and relazed, giving the young man a one over with his eyes. "Deidara Iwa, do you know why you are here?"

Deidara did not dare raise his eyes. "You requested my services, my lord."

"That is correct." There was a moment of strained silence as Danzo rubbed his thumb over the diamond in his cane. A moment later he looked up and stared Deidara down. "I demand them be put to use without delay."

"Of course, my lord. Whatever you wish I will so do. What is it that you desire of your humble servant?" Deidara replied, his words rushed and quick. Any faster and his heart would beat right out of his chest.

"My son was born an hour ago." The blond mercenary felt his fluttering heart stop and plummet in his chest. "I want my daughter dead before the sun touches the valley. She is no longer needed and serves only to endanger my plans. Do you understand?"

Deidara nodded, not trusting his voice.

"No trace of her body must be found and the scene must resemble an accident. If she must be tortured then so be it."

Deidara raised his eyes, wide with horror. "But my lord-"

Something cold and wet dribbled down his cheek. He didn't need to reach up to know it was blood. The smell was enough to erase all doubt. The bottom of Danzo's cane rested on the floor once more, the blades inside the stick numbering one less. "I do not think it is wise to rebuke my orders when you are already so close to death. Do not stir the anger within me again."

The door in the wall behind him opened up and Deidara felt a warm breeze push against his back. He bowed once more before retreating into the light where his crimes were waiting for him. The cut on his cheek slid down to pool at his jaw before falling off to splash against the stone floor.

* * *

A half moon hung outside her bedroom window, it's light doing little to illuminate her room. She stirred in her sleep and shifted positions. Her hair fell over her eyes and nose in a mess of pinkish white curls.

Deidara reached out to brush them away. He had been staring at her for the past twenty minuets, unable to bring the blade in his hands up to her throat. The back of his hand brushed against her face, enjoying the peach like feeling her skin always seemed to hold. Whenever she held her hand out to him it would feel like this. He didn't want to rip it up, but he knew he would have to.

When he had first been take into Danzo's secret service, She had been one of the few nobles in the castle that caught his eye. Of course that was many years ago, after he was bought as a slave from his parents. He and many others were brought to the king this way. With no where else to turn, there was little chance of them betraying their masters.

He and a few others were waiting out in the courtyard, wandering around the small area waiting for a purpose to move. Deidara, moody and distrustful as ever, happened to look up towards the balconies when a flash of yellow caught his eye. Yellow was his favorite color, next to blue. She was siting on the railing, her golden yellow dress framing her form nicely as she stared down at the group of young men. Her eyes had been drawn to an older red haired at first before they flickered over to him. She seemed surprised to see him staring back up at her, but her gaze soon softened accompanied by a motherly smile that made him weak. Someone came up behind her and threw a light blue cape around her before leading her back inside. Deidara hadn't seen who it was that took her out of his sight, but he felt dislike for whoever it was.

Later on he had been paired up with the red haired boy who's name was Sasori. Together they would train to become knights for the king, acting as mercenaries for hire under that cover. He had tried looking for that mysterious girl on the balcony many a time, but she was like a phantom to the castle. The effects of her presence were clearly seen, but she herself was never to be witnessed. He grew more and more resentful towards his masters and Sasori grew restless as well. When they were older, they tried to escape and were caught. Sasori managed to fake death and slip through the fingers of his captors, assuring his friend he would make an effort to free him.

Deidara was brought back and almost executed. He would have been killed then and there if Sakura had not spoken up to stop the ax from falling on his neck. She was like a deadly siren out of a fantasy, entering the room in a milky blue white dress with a blue feathered headdress that had pearls handing across her face diagonally.

Her lightly colored eyes took in everything at an instant and she was quick to kneel at her father's side. She spoke on Deidara's behalf and convinced her father to let the man live. She would pay for the damages he had caused during his escape and use her own castle to hold him. It had been a sacrifice on her behalf that gave him life. He didn't know why she would want to do something like that or how she could afford to do so with what little she was given. Her father didn't give her much. She had saved his life and now he was to take her own.

The knife in his hands made little noise as he held it up to her face. Something in him snapped and the blade came down, tearing through the sheets. Sakura awoke instantly to have her mouth covered by a hand and her vision filled with Deidara's tired, worried face. She calmed and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing here at this hour," she whispered looking down at his knife in her bed. "And with that thing so close to my face?"

"Your brother has been born, my lady."

The color drained from her face. "What?"

"I was ordered to get rid of you and make it look like an accident."

A million thoughts were being processed in her mind at once as she took in the situation. Danzo had an heir and she was to be killed. Kakashi and Zabuza were not even in the kingdom anymore, having been sent a day earlier to prepare for her departure. Were they followed?

Deidara seemed to read her thoughts in her eyes."You can not trust the paths you have already prepared for yourself. As loyal as they may be, Zabuza and Kakashi have been under the eye of your father. You had best put some distance between those two if you wish to live."

It sounded cruel, but Sakura knew the truth was cruel. She stood, throwing back the covers and crossing the room. An emergency pack that was half the size he needed it to be was waiting for her at the foot of her bed. She slipped on a robe and some riding boots, not bothering to exchange her silky nightgown for more suitable cloths. Glass clinked from beneath her fingers as she pulled out several goblets, sealed and filled with a dark red liquid.

"The hounds will know the blood you spill is not mine and you will loose your life. Spill these after I am gone." Deidara took the goblets and nodded, forcing himself not to flinch at the strong smell.

"How long have you been preparing?"

She threw back the light green tapestry and pressed hard against a stone, opening up a door in the wall. Breathing deeply she turned to look at Deidara, her gaze level and hard. "Since the death of my mother."

Sakura kicked her heels into the side her dark mare, urging him on. Dared not glance back-knowing full well that her father would send out trackers to look for her just in case. She kicked harder and Aslan ran faster, sensing his mistress's distress. The night was dark and most everything was shrouded in darkness. Sakura bend down further and trusted her mare to guide her safely through the forest behind the castle where no one was allowed to go, for fear of being captured by the bandit's that lived there. Midnight must have felt her fear, since he raced without want of rest.

How long had she been riding? Hours? It would be dawn soon, she could smell it in the air. The mist that always came with the morning was fast approaching. It seemed like days when in reality it was far less.

She looked up to see if she could tell where she was when something low and hard hit her across her head, knocking her off her horse and into oblivion.

munutes passed,

_one _

_by_

_ one,_

trickling painfully slow till she awoke with a start.

Something cold was under her throat. When she finally stumbled back to reality she could tell that it was a small leg knife, normally hidden in a boot.

"You too a rather nasty fall there, it seems."

* * *

Who do you think picked her up? Friend or foe? If it was a foe, was she rescued-and by who? What of Kakashi and Zabuza? Will Deidara be found out? What about Sakura's dead mother? And then there is Danzo and his men...can't see him going away without a fight.

The story idea was inspired by the amazing children's classic Prince Caspian by _CS Lewis_.

Vesper chan


	3. Snow White Queen

This was a oneshot I never got around to finishing.

* * *

Snow White Queen

**__****Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you.**

**__**

**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me.**

Everything was over.

There was nothing left but ruins now.

Maybe a few rebels had managed to survive the onslaught, but they would be nothing more than rebels.

Sakura couldn't help but envy them. At least they were free. At least they had a life to live. As for her... only this hellish nightmare remained.

After the hidden leaf village fell to the invading forces, one by one it's citizens were hunted down and either enslaved or killed. The ones who were killed were the lucky ones. The ones who were forced to live out this demoralizing life in shackles were the ones who should be truly pitied.

It's sad that she didn't know that until she was the one bound and gagged, forced to kneel at the foot of the throne made up of bones and carcasses. Never before had she wished so desperately for death.

What's more, Sasuke Uchiha was one of the ninja who had tripped her up and captured her for his master. Once upon a time she loved this Uchiha, but any though of love was taken from her when she had to watch her friends die in fire as she stood helpless in their withering shadows. She could no longer love this man, or any man for that matter. Her heart had been frozen over and sealed away. No one would ever touch it, let alone melt it.

Atop this throne of bones sat another Uchiha. He wasn't Itachi and he wasn't Sasuke. His name was Mandara, a man feared like the boogyman by the children. He was old and dead and evil, so there was no real reason to fear him. That's what everyone though until he came back with his little army of missing nin.

Leaf was weak and just barely getting by with what little of it's forces it could muster from the Pein invasion. There was only a skeleton of ninja who could fight back against this power. Only a handful that actually stood a chance. Only a few that came out alive. Only one made it this far.

Sakura spit at his feet, hoping to be killed on the spot. Anything was better than this humiliation, she thought. She was horribly wrong.

Instead of angering him, her little act only amused the old Uchiha. He looked down at her with his youthfully handsome face that never aged and smiled a smile the devil would envy. He took her face in her hands and held her a breath away from his own.

Never ending pools of red froze her in place and pushed her heart deeper and deeper into herself. Red was the color she saw where her friends opened up after a swipe from his sword. Red was the color they turned when they were swallowed up by fire. Red was the only thing she could see as rage overtook her on the battlefield. She hated that color.

His thumb finger slid out from under her jaw to rub over her lips, pushing on them and making them pucker. She tried to open her mouth and bite him, but the rest of his hand held her jaw closed. She wanted so badly to open her mouth and scream at him, to curse his name, to bite at him, to spit at him, to do anything other than this.

He laughed at her discomfort.

She hated that laugh.

Two of his guards knocked her out and dragged her away. In her sleep someone must have undress and then redressed her, since her rags were gone, replaces with a cream colored kimono that felt like it would fall off at any moment. The bust came down to low and when she walked her thighs were clearly evident. It didn't take long before she knew what was to become of her.

She was to be his whore.

_You belong to me,_  
_My snow white queen._  
_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._  
_Soon I know you'll see,_  
_You're just like me._  
_Don't scream anymore my love,_  
_'cause all I want is you._

Days passed before he saw her again.

He made sure the maidservants knew that she was to be treated lovingly, and be given anything she asked for before her breath was spent on asking for it. The finest perfumes were poured on her feet and the finest silks hung from her body. Exotic foods were to always be at her lips and jewels should never run out for her.

She was treated like the empress, and he the emperor. They made a fitting pair. No other female existed in the world that could dare to challenge him with her arms tied behind her back and her legs shackled.

That was because she was the strongest. She was the leader of what was left of the rebel army, and one of it's only females as well. She was like water in his hands, slipping out just when he though he had her, and then lashing out when she knew she stood a chance. The only reason she was here now was because she had given herself up to save the lives of her fellow leaf nin.

What a lovely pet she made.

He loved standing up above her by a floor to look down at her without her notice. Her chakra coils were stunned after she was taken in, so she could no longer use the art of nunjutsu or genjutsu. She posed little threat in her current state. That being said, he could watch her like a hawk it's prey without her knowing he was right beside her. It thrilled him to no end to stand around and see how long it would take before she realized he was there. It never really took long, and if it did, he knew she had sensed him and decided to ignore him that day.

Sometimes she would turn to glare at his invisible form, other times she wouldn't even look at him at all, opting to simply curse him with closed eyes. And then some days she wouldn't even react at all. Then it became an even more fun game for him. He would try his hardest to make her react to his presence, weather that be via dropping gifts in her lap or by playing with her hair and/or neck. When she flicked him away he was always excited. Ruling a country was boring, he wanted to rule her.

Of course, he wasn't happy with only Leaf and Rain. He wanted the world, so of course he had his armies assemble and mount attacks on the other awaiting countries. They all fell to his hand, one by one.

Their treasures were his and hers if she wished it. Most everything he offered her was tossed aside, so it was fun to see how much she could resist. This game wasn't as fun, since he almost never won. The only time he did emerge victorious was when he let the pure breed puppies run into her room. The Mizukage for some reason was quite taken with them and had them kept in his tower with his wife and son.

She didn't like wearing his robes of silk, she hated smelling like spices from far away, and only ate to keep herself alive.

**Wake up in a dream.**  
**Frozen fear.**  
**All your hands on me.**  
**I can't scream**

**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**  
**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**

Three months into her slavery and he had yet to make a move on her

Y_ou belong to me,_  
_My snow white queen._  
_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._  
_Soon I know you'll see,_  
_You're just like me._  
_Don't scream anymore my love,_  
_'cause all I want is you_

**I can't save your life,**  
**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.**  
**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.**

**You belong to me,**  
**My snow white queen.**  
**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**  
**Soon I know you'll see,**  
**You're just like me.**  
**Don't scream anymore my love,**  
**'cause all I want is you.****_  
_**


	4. WiSE WoMAN

**WiSE WoMAN**

.

The beginning.

In the true world of Naruto, where the storybook magic of truth, justice, and humor are forgotten, the real world of darkness, sin, and suppression are brought to light. Reality is a place where woman are stripped of almost all rights, virtually unable to become ninja, and treated worse than dogs if they don't have some sort of standing on their own.

Greed and politics have been too large a part of the society for too long and the system is beginning to crumble in on its self thanks to such families as the Uchiha. If only the world was so lucky as to be spared of their existence as it seems to be in your fairy-tale. Between them, the Hyuga, and the Namikaze clans the world is being torn apart...

Society if falling further and further away from its own salvation and it doesn't even know it.

_Spring is when flowers bloom_  
_And chance encounters occure_

The rain outside had long since stopped, but the smell of it showed no sign of departing. Everything from the soil to the aging wood of her home clung to the scent of unsoiled rainwater.

The young woman was sitting with one leg folded beneath her while the other was propped up to rest her choko of sake on. Finding such a position uncomfortable, she pulled her folded leg out from underneath her and let it rest sideways, bent in an un-lady like manner. She took a dainty sip of her sake, before tilting the whole cup back and letting everything inside pour down her parched throat, never caring for how such a beverage was doing nothing to help that.

Looking up she could see droplets of water cling to the silk of a spider's web, decorating it like jewels on a rich woman's laced neck. A pesky fly bussed around the beams that held up her small home before catching it's self in the stick substance. Sakura silently watched with a newly refilled choko as the vibrations in the web alerted the spider to the trapped meal. With delicate slowness the black and blue spider tiptoed out with graceful strides before overtaking the furiously vibrating fly. Even from such a distance, Sakura caught the fangs that sunk deep into the little fly before limless replaced frantic shaking.

Sakura finished off the rest of her drink without expression as the mother spider dragged her meal away in a newly spun sack. Such a thing was too insignificant to have moved her. _'The fly was stupid for flying into such an obvious trap.'_

The young woman reached for her bottle of sake and was dishearten to find it light and empty. Leaving the bottle behind, she retreated back into her house, past the torn rice screens and into the kitchen that was nothing much but a few cupboards and a small ice chest that kept her milk and eggs cold. There was little need for anything else since she ate hardly enough to be considered healthy. Pills and supplements were things she had access enough to.

There was one last bottle hidden under the sink that rarely worked, and she recognized it as the one she received from her privet instructor for turning twenty seven months ago. The legal age for consuming alcohol was sixteen and eighteen for certain stronger liquors so she was apparently overdue if you asked the often drunk blond.

By the time her sluggish steeps carried her all the way back to her pervious seat she noticed the light dusk had become considerably darker. Only a minute or two, but to her, a ninja the difference was too stark to ignore. This was the time families slipped back into sleep and night began to wake. It was too dangerous once the sun set, so of course the whole world would shift and change with the absence of light.

A moth, dull and dreary in color, cluttered absently in search of some light before catching one of her wings in the same web that had once seemed so beautifle. Before she could pour herself a drink or watch that spider mother come out for a second helping of dinner, she plunged her hand into that web and pulled out the moth with a loosely caged fist. There was considerably large hole left in the silk home, but Sakura did not care for something like that.

She cupped her hands together, her fingertips lightly touching, and carried the fluttering insect over to one side of the porch where she was sure there were no more spider webs so obviously displayed. Sakura opened her hands and looked down at the moth that had stopped fluttering. Fuzzy legs and light wings brushed against her fingers as the insect crawled over her palm and fingers before jumping off and taking flight.

Flies were nothing more than a nuisance to Sakura, but she held a special fondness to the ugly insects that work at night, doing more good than the butterflies when it came to the flowers. No one liked the moths, or very few at least. The were plain, boring, pesky and good for nothing because they were not beautifle.

Sakura absently stroked the small scar that cut into the side of her head right before the hair line. That could have been a kuni dug deep into her temple, but she was luck to get away with something so minor to the side of her forehead.

The green eyed woman looked up silently when she felt a light weight on the hand that still rested on her scar.

Tearing her eyes away from the moth, her widened eyes fixed themselves on the shifting grasses before her and then the heavenly beauty with unbound bark colored hair and doe like eyes. It was the pair of twisting antlers that elegantly branched out of her skull above her deer ears just like a crown that gave her away as one of the Nara's sacred guardians.

The unearthly beauty smiled toward Sakura an extended her hand, palm up and fingers bent, only to be caught up in a funnel of rapidly shifting leaves both red and gold among green forestation. It was only a moment, fleeting just like how it should be for someone so sacred, but it had seemed like an eternity when trapped by such eyes. They were eyes that had seen the world, past, present, and future-both good and bad.

Sakura feel to her knees, shocked and trembling. "Kami sama..." she breathed, frightened for herself that such a creature would happen to appear before her.

If ever there was an ominous sight for her to witness, it was surly the one she had just seen. She was only half Nara, and yet their second most exalted guardian would appear before her in a state of warning! What was there waiting for her that was so frightening that she, a half, would have to be warned by one so divine.

"Sakura sama!"

Recovering faster than she though she could, she stood and flickered to the other end of the house where her companion Kimimaro stood with his bone sword drawn sideways. In front of the pale green eyed male stood a Nara clan messenger who looked like he wanted to be where he was less and less.

"A message for the woman," he explained, holding out a wax sealed envelope. It wasn't even a scroll, was she really worth so little.

Kimimaro did not move, but waited in the dim darkness as his master passed him by to receive the envelope from the messenger who looked as if he wanted to born off the first lawyer of his flush and scrum all the woman germs away. His reaction was ver much like one who had just touched a dead body or a leper. There wasn't anything much worse for her that to come to the clan leader's bastard daughter and her mist born servant. If there was anything lower than women it was mist men and then the mist women.

"It's from my father."

"Nara sama," the messenger corrected her.

Sakura controlled her anger the instant it flared up, reminding herself that she had to bear herself with more manners and grace than that. Slapping such man would only bring herself down. After so many years you needed to get used to it, least you find yourself disposed of in the morning by a follower of the clan leader who though you were just a blemish on the man's life.

It was enough for her to know that beside her Kimimaro also stiffened at the insult and frowned deeply. If he was free to do as he pleased that messenger would be walking home handless, still living to suffer through the shame.

"There seems to be some issue concerning a will? What do you know of this?" she asked, her voice level.

"Nothing," he spat in reply, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up so that he had to look down on her. "Only that it is someone's great grandmother who just kicked the can."

"Grandma'ma?"

"Don't know nuthing, just the messenger and I'm done here." Without a farewell, he disappeared into smoke too anxious to leave her presence.

Sakura looked up with half lidded eyes, not expecting to see anything worth seeing. Even though she was the daughter of the Nara clan's leader and a well developed shinobi of her own, in the end she was still just a woman and a woman from a mistress no less. Even if she saved the world a dozen times over would it be enough to elevate herself past her gender and her birthing-both things she had no power over?

Turning on her heel, Sakura strode back to the run down house that was her own and sought out a light. Kimimaro found a candle for her and lit it a fire before she could find the matches. She took another smaller candle and dipped the wick into the flame before drawing it out. It took five more candles to light the room enough for her liking since they were such small cheep things, and even then the room was still dim.

Sakura set herself down at the low table and began to open the wax sealed envelope. Without a word, her white haired companion bowed and left the room. She didn't spare him a second glance, but instead focused on the papers in front of her. Her thin, small hands edged over the folded edges, turning to the next page where there was something written about the Uchiha clan and their property. There was something there for her, surprisingly.

"No wonder my mother hates her," she muttered to herself, running a hand through her hair.

Mother wasn't something Sakura liked thinking about, but it seemed she needed to be thought of if Sakura's grandmother had really died. Sakura's mother had hated the Uchiha clan along with every other sane human being because of their status on top of the ninja world. There wasn't much further you could go if you were an Uchiha. You were a king among peasants even if you were the lowest in their family.

Sakura skimmed though, choked, and backtracked to re read. She read it fully once, and than twice, and then a third and forth time taking out whole paragraphs to study in earnest. What she was seeing couldn't be real. No wonder the sacred guardian had visited her only moments ago-or was it hours? Time didn't seem to exist.

Frightened, Sakura hastily stood, not realizing that she had fallen out of her proper sitting position during the middle of the letter, causing her legs to go numb. She stood and swayed, dizzy with pain before falling back to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Sakura sama!"

She felt the boy's hands grip her and turn her over, grasping all around her in an effort to steady her. He checked her neck and wrists and the rest of her body, searching for a wound. Sakura felt his lips part her own and something slipped into her mouth-wet and moist-to taste for poison. She wondered if Kimimaro ever saw that as romantic in the back of her mind but didn't dwell on it. Too much fright possessed her to think of anything else for any amount of time.

"Sakura sama, what happened? Are you hurt?"

She looked numbly up at Kimimaro and saw too many shadows over his face. It was still dark. "The latter...Oh God I never knew she was..." She closed her eyes and grabbed him by the arm, burrying her head in his shoulder. "Kimimaro...don't...they're going to come for me. I can't refuse them."

"Come for you? Refuse them what Sakura sama? I don't understand." He sounded so shaken it helped calm her. She needed to be strong for him at least.

"The Uchiha clan will be coming for me soon, taking me to their compound."

His heart dropped in fear, suspecting that he would not be allowed to accompany her into such a place. "Why would they do that?"

"The blood, they know about my prophecies and now that Grandma'ma is dead they need another wise woman. Someone in the Nara clan must have let it slip that I could...that I have the gift. That or they told intentionally in order to get rid of me."

"What are you going to do?"

"..." Sakura closed her eyes and leaned deeper into him. "Prepare. They'll be here in the morning. I hove only hours. Apparently one of the head sons will personally escort me."

"..."

* * *

In the true world of Naruto, where the storybook magic of truth, justice, and humor are forgotten, the real world of darkness, sin, and suppression are brought to light. Reality is a place where woman are stripped of almost all rights, virtually unable to become ninja, and treated worse than dogs if they don't have some sort of standing on their own.

Greed and politics have been too large a part of the society for too long and the system is beginning to crumble in on its self thanks to such families as the Uchiha. If only the world was so lucky as to be spared of their existence as it seems to be in your fairy-tale. Between them, the Hyuga, and the Namikaze clans the world is being torn apart.

Such a place is not one 20 year old Haruno Sakura desires to travel in. She wakes up, goes to work, comes home to sleep, then wakes up again the next morning only to repeat the same cycle over and over again. She wishes to have as little to do with the outside world after retiring as an active warrior for the village, seeing the blood, gore and tragedy too much since the tender age of eight.

Her mother was a mistress to a very powerful man, making Sakura the bastard child of this man. That was the only reason she, as a woman, was able to become a (home schooled) ninja and earn a living as well as some honor for herself in the world. That aside, she was one of the only women in the entire village that was looked with something above disgust.

Such a world was no for her.

Everything changes when her great grandmother on her mother's side dies at the age of 114 and leaves behind for Sakura a rather prestigious estate in the Uchiha community of all places.

Being a wise woman, her great grandmother was a personal counselor to the head woman in the Uchiha house and one of the most respected woman in not only leaf, but of all five ninja nations. To reject such an inheritance would be like spitting on the Uchiha's shoes, so of course she must give up her old ways and take up the mantle her great grandmother left behind as head councilor in the house.

This means she must be thrust-no, completely immersed and then drowned in the plots and conspiracies of her homeland. Being the only female aside from her medical sensei, Tsunade in the upper class, it is only natural that she manages to attract attention from the opposite gender, especially in the Uchiha community.

AN:

I like the Uchiha men way too much apparently. I guess I see them with so much potential.


	5. Fragments of Stained Glass

Title: **Fragments of Stained Glass  
**Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Vesper chan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Published: 04-21-08, Updated: 02-03-09  
Chapters: 4, Words: 14,496

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Fragments of Stained Glass  
Chapter One  
The sparrow and the Phoenix

I

Mist...

It was rolling all around her.

Rising up, he blurred everything past her knees.

Darkness...

It hug over her.

No matter how fast she ran, it was always there.

And then the worse part of it all...

Laughing.

_His _laughing.

No matter how tightly she pressed her palms against her ears, she could never drown out the sound of his voice laughing at her as she suffered in this hell he made for her.

There was nothing else she could do...

...but scream.

...

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Her eyes darted rapidly behind her closed eye lids and her body continued to thump and bang against the sheets tangled around her body. Short, shallow breaths were all she could choke out in her fear stricken state.

He was still laughing at her.

Mocking her.

She needed to make it stop.

She neded to put and end to it.

She needed to get away.

Her chapped lips formed words but her tongue was limp in the utterance of a singly vowel. Soon, the debts of her throat began to vibrate with moans and cries. Little at first, though they soon grew to something powerful.

"No...don't...**_STOP_**!"

Sakura bolted up in her bed, her green colored eyes wide with immense fear that went deeper than the surface could tell. She gasped, and heaved for her deprived lungs, soon filling them with the air they needed.

The laughing stopped.

He wasn't there anymore.

He was gone.

"Sakura?"

The frightened child looked up towards the opened doorway and saw a tall man with blue skin and a sword strapped to his back.

"Ki-kisame..."

"Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah, but this one wasn't as bad as the other night. Don't worry, I won't do anything."

The blue colored man sighed, taking a steep or two in to her largely sized room. "That does not remove the fear you have planted so deeply within me."

"I am sorry."

"You make me feel bad when you apoligize."

"I'm-"

"What did I say?"

"As you wish, Kisame san."

"These dreams, though you say they are easing up, are getting more and more intense, aren't they?" Kisame asked, stopping at the side of her large bed, draped in pearl white silk sheets.

Sakura looked awy, a bit in shame. "How could you tell?"

"You're screams could wake the dead. There are times when I think I am dead, and your screams are those that belong to the banshee that guard the gate to hell."

Sakura sighed, covering her pale face with her trembling hands. "I feel so bad. I wish these dreams would stop. I wish he would leave me alone. I just wish I could rest in peace...if only for once."

Kisame's heart aches to see Sakura this way. He knows she's holding back so much more than she has already exposed. She was the kind of girl that never wanted to be looked after or thought weak. And so, when she's in pain, she keeps it to himself.

That was one of the reasons She chose Kisame as her night guard. He wouldn't fuss over her like some of the others, though he wished he could. Seeing her so hurt was like watching his child be tortured over and over again.

"Sakura...what hurts us is when you are in pain. That is the greatest know agony."

Tears trickled down along with the cold sweet that drenched her small body. She wouldn't cry in front of anyone but Kisame and a few close others. She wouldn't be so weak. "Kisame..."

"I'll watch over you my lady, no foul dreams will haunt your mind tonight."

And with those words and a smile of a promise, Sakura fell back asleep, his lap a pillow for her head.

"Sleep now, small princess."

'Enjakukoukoku'

_Translation:_

How can a small sparrow, understand the aspirations of a great phoenix**; **

Only a hero can understand a hero

Sakura looked up at the overcast sky as a pair of pure white turtledoves sought cover from the rain that was fated to fall from the rumbling heavens. She smiled lightly at the sight, letting her smile fall once the two birds left her vision. They looked so carefree flying away like that. Would the day ever come when she would look so carefree?

Sakura brushed a lock of hair out of her vision and attempted to stand up from her position on the back porch of her house, but was stabbed with pain in the back of her shoulder when she tried to move. She was still sore from her workout with her teachers. Kisame had gone extra hard on her today to make sure she didn't feel pitied after being seen crying the night before.

She would have to see someone about her back in hopes of chasing away the pain. She didn't want to be caught off guard with a handicap so great and restricting. She could always heal herself, but she was low on chakra and tired to boot.

Picking up _Heaven_, she used her trusted sword as a support to help her up into a standing position, slipping both her _Earth _and_Heaven _swords into her belt. _Heaven _was a pure white blade with gold decorations around the hilt, while _Earth _was a dark gray with black decorations along the hilt. They were her left and right hand. Without them, she felt bare and exposed.

She was Shinken Sakura, as in the divine sword fighters who were rumored to have died off in piece many years ago. Even now, after being exposed in the land of the leaves, they were though to be all but a memory. However, the small clan was thriving with all it's adopted members who were as loyal as could be.

As her name suggests, Sakura's new family was one trained in the arts of the sword. Herself being no exception. Even before her days as a member of the legendary tribe, Sakura was familiar around swords, being force to work with them to please her father who was nothing more than a money obsessed demon, caring nothing for her wellbeing. The scars all over her body were proof enough for her.

Sakura looked down at the long sleeves of her pure white yukata with a small red obi. This outfit was for relaxing in, but everything she wore had long sleeves and a closed back to hide the scars that would never cease haunting her. Her feet were bare, aside from the bandages that peeped out from under her garment every now and then. She liked being able to feel the earth under her as she walked. Even if it was only the wooden porch of her family home.

A set of laughing voices met her ears and Sakura looked up to see Haku and Kimimaro approaching her family's house. Zabuza was behind them, laughing along with Haku at something. Kimimaro's voice was silent as he walked with his friends, his expression deceiving none of the emotions he harbored inside.

Haku noticed her first and waved lively with a pleasant grin on his face. "Sakura hime!"

Kimimaro noticed her as well and spared a smile for her sake. He didn't speak much.

"Konichiha, Haku san, Kimimaro san, Zabuza sensei," she replied with a tired tone. She felt like she had just woken up from a realaxing nap, she was a bit woozy.

"Shinken sama! You're still here? I though you would be down by one of the lakes or something. It's been hours since you trained with myself and Kisame san," Zabuza commented, a bit surprised that Sakura was still at her house.

"Sakura san will do fine, Zabuza sensei."

"Forgive me, Sakura _san_."

Sakura smiled, bowing her head slightly in his direction. She had to keep reminding the demon of the mist to call her properly outside of their training sessions. When he was training her, he had no problem calling her plain old Sakura.

"Sakura hime, is Shinken sama at home?" Kimimaro asked, politely with a soft voice.

"Yes, he is inside. You may go see him if you like."

"Your kindness is most appreciated, princess."

"As is your own, Kimimaro san."

"We have a little business with your grandfather, but we will be out later if you would like to ocumpy us on our rounds through the village if you like," Haku offered, hope ever present.

"Really Haku, Sakura hime shouldn't be taxing herself so much after training with Zabuza sensei and Kisame sensei. She might want some time to rest or devote to some other activity," Kimimaro interrupted.

"No, it's alright, Kimimaro san. I have rested enough and a stroll through the village would do me good. I would truly enjoy such an outing if my presence dose not offend you."

"No, not at all princess. Your presence would be welcomed gladly," Kimimaro answered, keeping his eyes on the ground as he bowed in apology, thinking he might have offended Sakura in some way.

"When we are though with the meeting we will meet you outside the north river, if that is to your liking," Haku offered with another soft smile that had made so many young girls in the village swoon.

"Very good then."

The young bow bowed politely and thanked her before entering the main house. Haku flashed her a bright smile, bowed and followed after his friend wish a wave over his shoulder. Sakura expected Zabuza to enter the house as well, but he merely stood his ground.

"Is there something wrong, sensei?"

"Hai, there is, but it's not with me."

"Eh? What is the matter?"

Zabuza took another steep closer so that he had to look up to see Sakura. "Don't blame Kisame for confiding in me, but I know now that the nights are getting more and more agonizing for you."

Sakura frowned looking away. "That fish face, I'm going to have to cut off his supply of Swedish fish for this."

"Don't be mad at him, I begged for this information."

"Why do you want to know so badly about my moments of weakness."

"So that I can be there to chase them away."

Sakura looked a bit upset as she met his eyes, hers betraying the feelings within.

"I have not told any of the boys, because I know they would all over exaggerate the situation more than needed, however, this is not something you can hide under the carpet forever,"

_'Watch me'_

Zabuza continues keeping his hard eyes glued to her own. "You know Kisame and I both look at you as if you were our own daughter, and so this is hard for us as well."

"It wouldn't be so hard if you didn't know about it. That was why I didn't want this to leak out. You now know it's only a matter of time before all the boys know about me and my sleeping troubles."

"I will keep it from them, as will Kisame."

"Please do." Sakura looked away, breaking the eye lock.

Sakura knew her nights were getting harder and harder to get through, but there were only so many times she could skip the time her body required slumber. She had been doing that a lot lately, and a few people were staring to notice. She was wearing herself out. She had lost a lot of weight, more than she should have.

"As you wish. I have an appointment with you grandfather now. It is possible a small party will have to travel out to maintain peace with the villages we have allied ourselves with."

This snagged Sakura's attention.

"What? How could that be? I know for a fact that Mizu would rather die that betray their alliance to us. Why would there need to be a reassurance of that?"

"It's not Mizu we need to be worried about. Suna and Konoha also have ties with us and have currently become unstable."

"Will I get to come with the party?"

"Not if your grandfather goes. I don't think he would want you leaving the compound."

"What? Why?"

"You know how he is."

"Sadly, yes..."

Sakura frowned once again, crossing her sore arms over her chest. She knew her grandfather was extremely protective of his only living heir, having already lost his son to madness. And then there was this whole, _you're a woman_ issue he would pull on her. She needed to be a proper lady on top of the future leader of her clan. He would tell her that so much training was not necessary for someone with so many people willing to sacrifice their lives for.

_'I need to be stronger so that they don't have to sacrifice their lives!'_

Though she and her grandfather would quarrel on occasions, Sakura knew it was only because he cared about her so much. To him, she was the last piece of his broken family. It was because of her, he said, that he was still alive. His will was stronger than ever and his health had visibly improved. When he visited the land of fire, most saw him as an old wrinkled man, hunched over a cane. He now stood upright, tanned and physically fit. He looked maybe twenty years younger.

"If you must see him, than hurry. He dose not like to be kept waiting too long," Sakura spoke, her calm green eyes staring out ahead, towards the overcast sky that promised rain.

"I know."

"Then stop talking to be and go to him you blunt fool."

"Hai, princess."

Sakura smiled. "You don't have to say that."

"But I can, so I will," he answered with a toothy grin hidden behind his bandages.

Sakura watched with softened eyes as her teacher walked past her and entered the main house. Her thoughts were as cloudy and overcast as the sky she now stood under."Has it really been ten years since then? It seems so long ago when I say it like that, but their faces are so clear when I close my eyes."

Bowing her head, Sakura closed her eyes, letting he bangs fall over her eyes like a strawberry pink curtain to the rest of the world. Her eyes were closed, but she could still see, only in a different way.

Her grandfather's voice was in her ears as she imagined what he would say when she asked to be involved in these political matters. The wrinkles of his skin stretching as his jaw moved in the uttering of words.

_"Enjakukoukoku, Sakura chan. How can a small sparrow, understand the aspirations of a great phoenix?Only a hero can understand a hero. You are still a pretty little sparrow, leave this to me and dwell without the weight of this knowledge."_

She opened her eyes and looked up towards the sky where the heaves were letting loose the first few teardrops of what would soon be a great storm. The wind played around her face, lifting her dawn kissed locks around her nicely formed face.

A raindrop landed on her cheek.

One of many.

"But...I want to be a phoenix."

_'Will you let me change from this caged little bird I am?'_

"My pretty little sparrow is growing up and not even I may hold her back from what is fated through God's will. You all know of my failing health and how much this mission would tax me of what little remaining strength I still have left within me."

The five members present in the room nodded, each and every one of them understanding the situation at hand.

"Hai, Lord Shinken. Please rest in the knowledge that your granddaughter could not be looked after by better men than the ones who are present before you," Kisame said with a straight face, stern as ever.

"Kisame could not be more correct with his words, my lord. Sakura hime is a treasured person to each and every one of us. I myself look at her as if she were of my own flesh and blood, though I have never had a daughter," Zabuza added.

"The rest of us feel the same way, my lord," Suigetsu answered, sitting next to his teacher, Kisame.

"The same applied to me," Haku added.

"Myself as well," Said Kimimaro."

The older man nodded with a calm smile, knowing his precious family member would be safe with the men he choose to escort her to the conference between the three countries and their nobles. There would always be worry in his heart when it came to his little Sakura, but at least with these men, the worry would be lessened somewhat.

"You do not need to worry about Sakura hime, I would give my life before I see her harmed," Haku added, having maybe the deepest relationship with the pink haired girl.

"I know...I know. Sakura chan is in good hands with you five. I don't think I need to tell you to take care of her with your lives. That goes without saying for the five of you."

"It is a rule in our everyday lives, sir. I would die for her."

"Thank you Kimimaro san. I know Sakura healed you of the bleeding illness you suffered from and I know you feel indebted her for that, so you don't need to reassure me of your devotion."

"Yes, of course sir. However, it is not only because your granddaughter healed be from the internal bleedings that I would die for her. Even if she could not have healed me, my devotion would not have wavered."

Suigetsu glanced over at the other white haired lad and frowned, thinking about how much the marrow fighting male was showing off in front of the person that would one day give Sakura away.

"As you all know, there is one week before you need to leave. Kisame, Zabuza, take this time to train Sakura to the best of your abilities. I don't want you holding back here where I know she will be safe. I need her to be as strong as she can be so that she can defend herself if the need arises in a situation when a man can not be around her."

"Hai!"

"Hai."

As for you younger ones, I want you to learn as much as you possibly can about the location, people, and situations of this conference between the three countries. If there is any plotting, I want you to know it before the plotter. You have my permission to kill if necessary. Above all, you must protect Sakura, no matter what the cost."

"Hai."

"Hai!"

"Hai."

That is all I have to say for this briefing. I would like for the five of you to report to me one more time, before departure on the status of Sakura's training and the long range information you can collect. You are all dismissed."

With heads bowed low to the ground, the males all stood and quietly departed from the traditional styled room where the elderly man who aged fifty nine sat among his pillows. He watched with aged eyes as one by one, his most trusted men left his presence.

Surprisingly, none of them were completely adopted. They all had a bit of Shinken blood in them. Kimimaro and Haku the most, possibly. Their loyal attitudes a side affect of the blood of Sakura's clan. Almost everyone in mist had a 1/10 to 1/1000 of their blood in their veins, since they used to be so plentiful once upon a time.

"My little sparrow, let these great birds protect you until you are great enough to fly without the wind."

_'I know one day you will become the phoenix, rising from the ashes like you have 300 years later.'_

_

* * *

_

For all of you who read Left in Bleeding Broken Shards, this is the much anticipated sequel (drum roll)... Fragments of Stained Glass! I hope you all like the little beginning. The chapter is longer than I though it would be. I was hoping on doing a bunch or short chapters that are updated every other week, but I came out with this huge thing. I know it's not that big, but from what it once was-ah never mind.  
For those new people out there that have not read any of my other stories:  
White Winter  
**King of the Sandbox**  
_A Pair of Painted Hearts_  
_**Left in Bleeding Broken Shards**_

They will provide you with spoilers as to what may/could/should/would happen later on in this story. But if you don't want to, you don't have to read any of them. I think you can understand quite well what's going on here in this story.

Vesper chan

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Fragments of Stained Glass

Chapter Two

The silent flower

II

_Iwanu ga hana_

_Translation_:

Not-speaking is the flower.

_Meaning:_

Some things are better left unsaid; Silence is golden

* * *

"Ah! It's really nice to get away like this every now and then, eh?" Sakura asked stretching her arms out behind her head; droplets of water rolling down her swan like neck.

"I am glad you are having fun, Sakura chan."

The green eyed girl turned towards the boy with red rimmed eyes and smiled. "Thanks Kimmy kun. With all this work they're expecting of me, before we leave tomorrow, I've been really stressed," Sakura answered, feeling the bruises from her training sessions all over her small body.

"It was a good idea wasn't it?" Haku asked, coming up out of the water, his long hair tied back in a braid. "I'm glad I though of it."

"Me too, Haku kun. Now move over. I want to do a few more laps around the pool before the old lady finds me. I can already hear her shrills. 'Oh Sakura sama, modesty, modesty!' It's so annoying."

"She would have a fit if she knew you were with us," Kimimiro chuckled, watching the pink haired girl slide off the rock she was sitting on and into the water in one fluid movement. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Haku staring as well.

Being the female heir to a very traditional clan, there were a lot of rules and regulations that controlled her behavior and dress. Anything that exposed her shoulders or ankles was a no no. Having your face seen by a member of the opposite gender was forbidden until formally introduced, and of course, skipping 'lady' classes was frowned upon as well.

No doubt she would get a stern talking to once they got back.

"I don't care about any of that, I'm stressed and I want to swim. Everyone around her acts as if we're still in the Dark Ages."

"Dark Ages?"

"I heard someone use it when talking about all these rules and I think it fits."

Haku nodded, thinking it over as the tired girl glided past him. "Sakura, do you think it's alright for you to be swiming out here so late in your condition?"

"What condition?" Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder with half lidded eyes. She looked like she was about to fall dead asleep in a moment's notice.

"You're about to fall asleep. Swimming is not the best activity to indulge yourself with at this late hour," Kimimiaro added, concern growing in his eyes as he took notice of her growing need for rest. He knew she was skipping nights again to avoid the nightmares.

"Don't worry so much about me. I'm...just sore...not...tired," she trailed off, grabbing onto a rocky ledge, giving her legs a rest from having to keep the rest of her body afloat. The relief was poorly masked on her part, with such dedicated protectors watching her every move.

"Sakura-"

"I'm fine, Haku. Really," Sakura answered, drifting father from the edge with only her one hand to keep her body anchored. "By the way, where did Suigetsu run off to? I thought he was still swimming with us."

Not even two seconds later, water, that was surrounding Sakura, was felt moving against the current and circling her body. In her weary state, she didn't have enough time to react before the water solidified into the toned body of her white haired friend. He was grinning wildly with both strong arms wrapped around the clan princess, one around her shoulders, the other under her chest.

"Aww, Sakura chan was worried about me. How sweet," he snickered, rubbing the side of his face against her head.

"Su-Su-Suigetsu!" the green eyed girl squeaked out, surprised by his familiar actions. No matter how many times he did that to her, she would never really get used to it.

"Su-Suigetsu, let go of Sakura!" Haku commanded, blushing and stuttering a bit when he noticed how tightly the younger boy embraced his cherry haired princess.

The water loving boy pouted like a spoiled child and stuck his tongue out at the older male. "You're just jealous, you girl prick."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"You so are, look your face is all red."

Haku reached up and felt his colored face, finding it to be quite warm. Of course he was jealous of Suigetsu for being able to hug Sakura chan in such a familiar way. Who wouldn't? And aside from that, everyone knew Haku had a crush on Sakura since they were children. Although it wavered from normal love to brotherly love every now and then.

"See I told you."

"Just let Sakura go, she's tired."

He rolled his water colored eyes and smirked at Haku. "That's why I'm holding her up, see?"

Sakura opened her mouth, preparing to say something more when she was pulled from the water lover's arms by a stronger set of hands, under the control of two fiery green eyes. "Kimmy kun?"

"Let. Sakura. Go."

With no room for argument left, Suigetsu was forced to watch the pink haired princess be carried to the other end of the spring, safely secured in the arms of the other white haired youth who was the oldest of the group.

"Party pooper."

Kimimaro turned around, his eyes like those of a demon. "What did you just say?"

"Nuthin..."

"Kimmy kun, I think I'm fine now. You can let me go," Sakura stated, not really liking how she was treated with so much care. It was as if she were a small china doll that couldn't be replaced. She hated that. "I need to get ready for tomorrow anyway."

"Would you like me to help pack, Sakura chan?" Haku offered, eager to be of some service to his closest friend after witnessing the perverted display with Suigetsu and the heroic rescue with Kimimaro. He was feeling a bit left out, being of no real consequence to their outing.

Sakura nodded, numbly, climbing out of the pool, water dripping over the exposed areas of skin sending two of the three males into a fit of stutters, all the while blushing. Kimimaro kept his mouth shut as his cheeks flared a dull pink color.

Sakura's original form was horrifically scarred beyond repair around the back and arms, but with strict mental training, she was able to keep up a low class genjutsu to hide the scars. It was quite similar to the jutsu Tsunade san used to keep her youthful appearance. With Sakura perfect chakra control, she was able to sleep with the jutsu still in effect.

It was a good thing too, since her deep red swimsuit exposed almost all of her back and arms naturally. When she turned around to face her friends, Suigetsu was sprawled over a rock with a nose bleed. Kimimaro had to look away and Haku occupied himself with climbing out of the water, not bothering to stare at how deep the front of her swimsuit dipped down.

Sakura picked up a deep green yukata and quickly wrapped her small body in the thick fabric that served it's purpose well. Haku was right about her being tired. Even now, as she tried to secure the ties around her waist, her vision would blur and double; her lids falling low over her eyes.

She prayed fervently in her mind to be able to make in home in time before she passed out in sleep. In ten years, she had never let her little dream secret slip to her three best friends. Although it was tempting when a special night caused her more fear than it should. She knew that there would only be sorrow gained on their part when they discovered the secret of her tormented nights. She wouldn't allow them to be hurt by this.

"Hey, did you hear me Sakura chan?"

"Hai. I did Haku kun, however I do not think it would be-" her voice faded into a whisper and her head was spinning in pain. "Sorry, I'll have someone do it in the morning. I just need to get some sleep right now."

Kimimaro was the first to notice the pained tone in her voice and silently exchanged a secret glance with Haku. Something was up with their friend. Ten years experience told them this.

"Would you like me to escort you back, Sakura chan?" the marrow wielder asked, also climbing out of the water.

Sakura frowned noticing the change in behavior. Scolding herself, she sent a bolt of chakra against the current of her coils, shocking her back into reality. It didn't hurt very much, only stung a bit, but it was enough to keep her awake for as long as she needed. "There is no need for that Kimmy kun," she answered with a soft smile, so easily faked from so many years of practice.

Suigetsu was the last, but quickest to her side after the soft smile. "It would be a pleasure to carry such a fair maiden back to her chambers, under the secrecy of the night, with the talent I possess," he joked playfully watching the two others flinch at the jab. Reading beneath the lines what Suigetsu was saying, was that he was best suited to accompany Sakura back, having an ability neither of the two boys possessed.

Aside from being able to liquidize himself, Suigetsu was able to turn other humans, who he had a lot of training with, into water as well. This made him ideal for stealth and sneaking into her house, when she was suppose to already be in there, was defiantly a stealthy mission. It wasn't the first time the boy had taken Sakura somewhere in the bizare manner and he was betting that it would not be the last.

"No. Thank you Suigetsu kun, I already came prepared," Sakura answered, holding up a scroll with the transportation sign on the outside. They all knew what it was.

"Would you like my help in the morning Sakura chan?" Haku asked, silently praying she would say yes.

Sakura paused in her act of unrolling the scroll and frowned, thinking it over. She hadn't slept in days and it was possible she would be in pretty bad shape in the morning. She didn't want Haku to see that. "I guess that would be okay, but I'll have to see what tomorrow is like... How about I have one of my handmaids call upon you in the morning if I'm not to wiped."

Haku seemed content with this. "Hai Sakura chan!"

She didn't have time to answer before smoke billowed around her body and choked out her sight and voice.

Once his pink haired friend was certain to be gone, the playful smile fell from the ninja's face as he turned to see the same expression on the faces of the other two males.

Stern and hard.

"You saw it too, huh?

"Hell yeah. Something is bothering Sakura chan and she doesn't even bother to tell us. I'll take care of it! Whatever it is!" the youngest snarled, pounding his fists together in an aggravated manner.

"This has been going on for some time now, hasn't it?" Kimimaro murmured in a quiet, yet hard tone.

"Hai." Haku agreed softly, his face pained as he remembered evenings and morning when he could see pain and fear in her eyes. Oh, how that had hurt him so.

"Well? Aren't we going to investigate this?"

"No."

Haku and Suigetsu stared, surprised by the eldest and his words.

"What? Why the hell not?"

"This is something Sakura obviously does not want to talk to us about. When she wants to confront us on this matter and let us in on what is wrong with her, she will. Until then, we will loyally wait for her, even if she has no intention of telling us anything. Who knows, it might just be a girl thing...remember four years ago?"

Everyone blushed at the memory.

"Y-yeah."

"Hai..."

"We don't want a repeat of that, so we're not going to do anything until she comes to us. Aside from that, she must be stressed about having to leave for the Village Hidden in the Leaves tomorrow," Kimimaro added.

"Never-the-less, do you think this will make me feel any better. I know Sakura is hurting and the fact that I can't do anything because I don't know anything, is not the most pleasant of feelings, my friend," Haku answered.

"Hai, demo...think of Sakura before yourself if you choose to act on such emotions. You may end up hurting yourself and damaging our princess in the process. Even if you are a very dear friend of mine and if you were to do that, I don't think I could ever forgive you for that, Haku."

Haku frowned, mulling over his words, deciding to leave Sakura alone like he was told to.

"Still, what if I found out what was troubling Sakura chan, without her knowing I know?" the youngest of the group offered.

"What do you mean?" Kimimaro asked.

"Just what I said."

Kimimaro looked over at Haku, who seemed hopeful, and remembered the stressed expression that was evident in the eyes of his beloved princess. Could they lift that stress, or would they make it worse in the process? Was the risk great enough?

"I thought you were going to sleep. Last time I saw you, I though you were going to drop dead."

Sakura looked up from her secret pleasure and frowned through half lidded eyes. "I had some coffee."

"Ah, yes, the wonders of coffee." Zabuza frowned from the doorway at the appearance of his princess. She was pushing herself too far once again, going beyond those limits she shouldn't. Those limits that he didn't want to see crossed.

Sakura chose not to reply.

"What are you doing with that thing anyway?"

The young girl instantly blushed, holding the small portable game console closer to her chest, like a fat man would with a box of doughnuts in the presence of a pitbull. "Nothing," was her quick reply.

"Well nothing is surely something, if it's going to make you act that way."

Sakura panicked as the older man entered her room with the intention of taking her game away and putting her to sleep. No! Not her precious treasure! And just when she was getting to the good parts, too.

"No, just a few more hours. I can sleep during the trip there. I can stay up," Sakura complained in an dried, overused voice, holding her oh so beloved game closer to her chest.

Knowing he would have to talk his way out of this one, Zabuza sat at the edge of her bed and picked up the case her game belonged in, reading the title printed in dark blue colors across the front.

"EDEL BLUME? What kind of name is that for a game?" Looking over his shoulder, Zabuza knew he had awoken the slumbering monster also know as a obsessing fan-girl in his princess.

"It's an otome game that takes place in a gothic fantasy world, with death and rebirth as its theme. The story sets stage in Medieval Europe. The heroine Meary is orphaned as a child and is brought up by nuns in the village's convent. As her sixteenth birthday draws near, she starts being plagued by nightmares. Although she understands nothing of those dreams nor remembers anything from them, she has a feeling that she has done something utterly horrible in another life.

"One day, an aristocrat Gerald pays a visit to Meary's village and requests that the convent send Meary to his castle as his bride. From then onwards, mysterious occurrences start happening in the village and hot guys start showing up aiming for her heart. It's one of the best games _ever_!"

Realizing what she had just done, the pink haired princess squeaked in embarrassment. She then covered her gasping mouth with her hands and ducked under the covers of her bedsheets in embarrassment.

Zabuza was a bit stunned by her lengthy outburst but soon came over it with a bout of chuckles, having his own side to Sakura's secret that she herself did not yet know about. "It's okay Sakura chan. I won't tell on you, if it really means that much. I'm just surprised to find out that you're really a teenage girl, despite your upbringing."

Sakura peeked her head out from the covers, still blushing. "Don't laugh so much, it's so embarrassing to know how girlish I can be sometimes, especially when I'm suppose to be acting like a woman. At least I don't fantasize over real guys, that's a good point. No one has ever found out this much about my obsession...yet."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"So you won't tell?"

"I think you should know me better than that."

Sakura smiled knowing what that meant. "Thanks."

Zabuza smiled, ruffling her messy pink locks with a hidden smile. Though he dared not say it, he could never come to understand how anyone, let along her blood related father, could treat this girl with such hatred and disdain.

He remembered meeting the man once, when Sakura was in Mist, and was not fond of the memory. He had seem Sakura as a small girl, and he had seen the scars. Somehow he could never match the two up with logic. Sakura was just too pure for that kind of hate and hurt.

"Zabuza?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Thanks..." Sakura whispered, before closing her eyes and activating the sound proof barrier around her room. Her video game was turned off in her limp hands of the softest white.

The scene reminded him of another time when she was seven, having some type of surgery on her back. He had held her hand all throughout the operation, just like he promised. Her request was something that he could not refuse.

_"Zabuza chan?"_

_"Eh, what is it kid?"_

_Thank you Zabuza chan. Thank you for promising to hold my hand."_

_"Eh...wh-whatever, kid..."_

The scene was different and Sakura was a grown girl now, but he couldn't help but see the small malnourished child with dirt on her cheeks and a smile that could save the world. She was grown up, but to him, Sakura would always be that cute little girl that liked to hold his hand.

* * *

**AN/ **I would like to thank 13starsofthewolf, for being an awesome beta on this story. Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter! It means a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Fragments of Stained Glass

Chapter Three

Doppelganger

III

Bushi no kuwanedo taka-yôji.

_Translation_:

"Even when he has not eaten, a samurai wields his toothpick (like a lord)."

_Meaning_:

A samurai is required to behave properly, regardless of his personal circumstances.

The ox cart rolled smoothly along the dirt path, guarded on all sides by well trained samurai who were more than willing to die to protect the cargo inside

. Inside the shadowy form of a young princess sat, still as stone, emerald like eyes closed in concentration. Her hands were neatly folded on her lap like a ladies' hands would be as the cart continued to jostle forward. A top her head was a golden headdress shaped in the form of Suzaku the Vermilion Bird of the South. The great bird's golden wings came down to frame her face, and hold back her bunned hair with it's long feathered tail in back. With the tips of it's wings it was holding up a silky white cloth to cover the bottom half of her face. She was a perfect princess for the people.

Too bad she was nothing more than a scapegoat for the real heir.

Sakura shifted in her saddle, trying to get comfortable on the red mountain elk she was riding. It was tame enough, but was a wild spirit that longed to run out far ahead of the rest of the caravan, much like his rider. Sakura pet Yakul on the side, feeling his impatience rush through her as he stomped his hooves harder against the ground.

"Are we there yet?"

Her companion hissed in agitation, having heard that question several hundred times before. "We'll be there soon enough, boy," Kisame answered from his post by the ox cart on foot.

Sakura was masquerading as a male, and being so feminine in size, she had decided it be best if she be the youngest foot solider to serve under the princess's name. "We would get there faster if you let us run. It's so freaking frustrating going at a snail's pace," she whined, playing her part well.

Haku snickered beside her, enjoying the act.

"Can't we at least scout ahead and see how far the gate is. We should be there soon, it's not that dangerous."

Kisame gave her a look that screamed no.

"Pleaseeeee?"

"You're way to young to be going off on your own boy. Yoou should know your place by now."

"I'll go with him. We can ride together," Haku offered, raising his hand and smiling brightly, knowing kisame wouldn't be able to say no to this request. "You know I've been doing it by myself anyway, so another pair of eyes will be welcomed."

Understanding his place, Kisame merely grunted in reply, turning away to watch the ox carriage once again. Haku and Sakura both knew this was his version of a 'yes' while they were in disguise. If it had been a 'no', he would have shouted and cursed their fake names loudly.

Sakura smirked and kicked her steed in the sides, urging him to sprint forward. He bolted like a frightened spirit, surprising his rider. Sakura knew he would be eager, but not _this_ eager to throw himself into break neck speeds. She laughed, bending her head down, careful not to let her steed's shaved horns stick her in the face. Haku was soon behind her, pushing his steed to match pace with Sakura's. Being the heir and most important person there, it was only natural she had been given the healthiest and fastest steed.

It wasn't long before both were out of sight for the blue skinned guard.

"You look like you just gave your only daughter away to a drunk criminal, Kisame. Could you at least try to act the part of a stern commander without your child in your presence?" Kisame turned to see his green haired partner smirking at him from the other side of the carriage.

"Raiga, keep a lid on it. You make a sucky ninja."

The swordsman of lightning rolled his eyes and shifted his shoulders. "Who cares? Anyone who want's to try and get in on the goods won't live very long."

Kisame growled, fingering the blade on his back. "You know, It's that cocky, overconfident attitude you spout all the time that Zabuza and I hate about you. If you want to, I'll take off one of your arms right here right now."

"I'd like to see you try, Hoshigaki."

They very well would have gone full scale with their dispute had not their princess intervened. "You make a mess and lose a limb, I'm not going to clean up after you two." Her tone was hard and her voice aged with wisdom.

"Hmm." Raige still looked hesitant, refusing to give up his hold on his weapon.

"You know how distressed your mistress becomes when her subjects fight amongst themselves, right, Raige?" the fake Sakura asked, turning her head slightly to look down at the man with dark skin and green eyes. "We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time you rumbled with Zabuza."

Raige looked down, ashamed. Using his hand to hide the small blush on his cheeks, he let go of his twin swords and looked away. It was no secret that he hated Kisame and Zabuza who were both fellow swordsmen of the mist, but that didn't mean everyone excepted it. One of these such people was the woman he had sworn his devotion to, along with every other battered soul she had managed to pull up from the pits.

A long time ago, when Sakura was no more than ten, she had found both him and Ranmaru after one of their less than fortunate encounters with an enemy nin. Ranmaru had been badly injured, and with his already weak body, there was little a guy like Raige could do for the small boy who hated fighting. Sakura, being a medic in training, had healed the boy and, in doing so, taken a liking to the duo. It wasn't until much later that either male discovered her heritage and current position in, possibly, the most respected clan in the souther region.

After being healed by the princess, the young red eyed boy had become quite smitten with her and refused to leave the vacation home where the two were staying at that time. Reconizing his talents with the sword, Sakura offered a place in her clan among her more distinguished protectors. The thunder of the hidden mist was tempted to refuse when he discovered two of his former_partners_ were also working for Sakura. However, when he heard that they were both againts him being anywhere near the pink haired princess, he eagerly accepted.

He didn't really know how to explain it, but everyone that was in Sakura's service felt the same heavy weight of dedication that seemed to come from their very blood. It was like it was impossible to betray her. He was no exception. The Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the mist were some of the most feared members of society, know throughout all the countries. Many knew the nature of these men was anything but docile. What they didn't know, was that they were as tame as a lamb when it came to the bearer of the royal bloodline. This mysterious dedication was quite common for those of Sakura's clan, but her grandfather would be the first to say he had never seen it in so great a scale. Maybe the only exception would be her elder, the Legendary Hana of Ten Thousand Bloodied Blades.

On the surface, there was a lot that appeared mysterious when it came to Sakura clan. From the way they held themselves, to the way the avoided society, to the way the killed. Then there was the bloodline that Sakura had inherited from her father. Half of it's effects were still a puzzle to the wielder and would remain so for a fairly long time. Yes, the divine sword was a truly puzzling clan.

Raige looked up to the hills where Sakura and Haku had been last seen and frowned. Viciousness only seen in the most savage of bests was in the blood of almost all who hailed from the land of waves, so of course he had expected to see it evident in Sakura. That was not so much the case. Was there ever a more gentle person that had ever been cursed enough to wield such a name and heritage? She wasn't wild like the rest of her servants. Or maybe she was, deep down and just hid it extremely well.

"Don't tell Ranmaru," Raige muttered under his breath. That kid was pretty touchy when it came to him upsetting Sakura. He didn't like upsetting his mistress himself, but when it came to that kid, the caring was a whole other level. Sakura was like a precious daughter to him. He didn't like getting her distressed, even if Kisame and Zabuza did have stronger bonds with her.

"I won't. Just remember to keep yourself in control," the fake said.

Kisame chuckled facing forward, keeping his share like eyes alert for any sign of the pink haired heir who was disguised as a boy. Cruelty and viciousness was in his nature, but that all seemed to fade away when it came to his mistress. Of course, the shark in him always came back whenever she was in trouble, or even threatened. He only hoped this stupid meeting she was forced to attend would hold none of that.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat outside the great walls of the village hidden in the leaves. She and Haku had ridden their steeds all the way up to the gate and than back again to the caravan to inform their lady of the lack of threat. Now they were outside the gates, waiting for the slow ox cart to usher in the rest of the caravan and the fake mistress.

Zabuza and Kimimaro were in front on the left and right side while Kisame and Raige guarded the back left and right corners. Suigetsu was stationed in the very back alone with two other masked guards. Sakura and Haku were the only mounted guards. Their job was to act as scouts and part time guards.

Sakura faked agitation as she watched Kimimaro and Kisame pass by. Once Suigetsu was in, she and Haku followed behind at a snail's pace. No wait, a snail could go faster than this.

A few yards in, a messenger from the Hokage greeted them and directed the fake and her personal four to the hotel they would be staying at, giving a cold shoulder to Sakura and the rest of the guards. It wasn't a surprise, since he seemed like the type of guy that sucked up to get where he is today. Servants like her were unable to further his position in life, and were deemed useless.

Sakura was able to keep her cool okay, but her purple eyed friend wasn't so fortunate. Once the messenger's back was turned, Suigetsu proceeded to stick up his middle finger and hiss muffled curses at lack of respect he received. Haku rolled his eyes and sighed at his friend's immaturity.

"Sui, was that really required?" Sakura scolded, dismounting while one of the guards held her steed for her.

"Yes. Did you see the look he was giving y-our princess? And who wears glasses like that on a day as cloudy as this one? He looked like a closet pervert to me."

"That's rude," she snickered.

"Even though it is rude, Suigetsu has a sixth sense for things like this. I think we had better keep an eye on him during our stay here. I'll let Kimimaro know when we meet up later if he does not already suspect it," Haku added, his tone a bit more serious that Sakura thought was necessary.

Sakura gave her friends a dead look. "You're saying Sui can detect perverts and types of perverts?"

The water lover seemed to take pride in this as he smiled brightly, puffing up a bit. "It's not that hard, but yes, yes I can."

Sakura rolled her eyes, dusting off the knees of her black pelted pants. "I guess it's true what they say. It takes one to know one."

Suigetsu turned beat red as Sakura began to roam the streets, accompanied by Haku. "Th-th-th-th-that's not true!"

"Suuuuuuure."

"Really!"

Neither Sakura nor Haku paid him any mind, both knowing better than to believe the most perverted out of their group. It wasn't a mystery if you ever looked under his bed and found his secret stash of Icha Icha books, along with all the other smutty porn someone so young shouldn't be reading.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised to see only a few people stopped to stare at the trio of traditionally dressed visitors who were all obvious visitors. A lot of older villagers who were not ninja dressed in a similar, but most of the villagers their age were ninja and the did dress in a more modern fashion. And of course there were the swords they all carried at their sides. Not many ninja used such weapons in battle and even fewer carried them around.

In her observation of the village, Sakura failed to see the shivers her friends were trying to hold back. After years of avoiding them Sui and Haku could both feel the beginnings of a fan group trailing behind them. And with Sakura disguised as a boy, she had caught the attention of several pretty leaf residents. That was kind of awkward.

Sakura's chest was bound tightly and the dark red kimono top did well to hide what was left of a bump with it's looseness. Her hair had been pulled back into a braid and hidden behind a white bandana that came down all the way to her eyes in front. Woven into the end of her braid was a red headband that was old and worn with love. Two of her three swords were tied at her side, ready to be wielded in times of trouble. She had a feminine face, but dressed like a man, so it was easy to pick out her false gender.

"How many other parties have come before us?"

"Eight. There's only one left. I believe they are due today," Haku replied, not bothering to look at Sakura as he spoke.

"It would have been more dramatic if we were the last party to arrive, but I think it is better this way. I wouldn't want to insult anyone by being last," Sakura whispered, playing with one of her lighter stay bangs when a familiar red gleam caught her eye. She stilled slightly as a memory from before her liberation came to mind.

_He blinked, confused as she slipped the worn leather cord over his small head, letting it rest over his chest. Smiling, he fingered the gem as the sun bounced off it's shiny red surface._

"Hang back for a second guys, I want to go talk to that guy there," Sakura said, her tone distant as she broke away from her friends and approached the red haired youth who was having tea by himself outside a small dango stand. "I'll be right back."

Suigetsu was about to say something but stopped when Haku elbowed him in the gut. "What's you're problem? She's going to talk to a freaking _guy_!" Nobody liked it when Sakura talked to other guys that could possibly take a liking to her. Even if she was dressed as a guy.

"That's not just _any_ guy, Suigetsu. That's the Kazekage of Suna."

A shadow fell over the young Kazekage, blocking out his light. Gaara took another sip of his tea before looking up into the shadowed face of his confronter. Probably another one of those pesky nobles that wanted a word with him before the meeting started tomorrow morning.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

Not the question he had been expecting. "Excuse me?" he asked, taken aback.

"I asked you where you got that necklace. The red jewel is a rare one."

_Garra blinked slowly when he saw a shadow spread across his sandbox stopping at his feet. Lifting his head he saw a girl with short pink hair standing at the edge of the sandbox. The sun was behind her so he couldn't make out any her face except for the soft pink lips that were curved into a smile aimed at him._

_"Can I play with you?"_

For some reason, Gaara suddenly felt hostile towards this stranger. His necklace was possibly his most precious treasure, and here some jerk comes up asking about it. He wants to know some of his most precious memories. Memories Gaara wouldn't share with _anyone_. They were _his _and_ his _alone.

Visions of an empty desert surfaced in his mind. Her face as she took her father's hand. All those dys he waited for her at the gates. Those days when she never showed, not that he blamed her for not coming back. He just had to wait a little longer for her. She was going to come back to him somday.

'**_She promised_**', the demon inside him howled.

Ignoring the headach, he spoke calmly and clearly, making sure to keep his voice threatening and his chakra aura deadly. "_That_...is absolutely none of your business..."

Sakura flinched at the hostile aura and dark growl he spoke in. Did he hate her for leaving so many years ago? That was over ten years ago. Surely he would be over that by now, right? Sakura took a half steep back and shifted her weight to her left. Just in case something happened she was now poised to draw her she wouldn't do that. It may have been years later, but she knew Gaara was still the same good person he had been ten years ago.

"You don't hate the person that gave you her jewel, do you?" she asked hesitantly.

He slammed his tea cup down and growled darkly, letting some of his sand trickle out of his gourd. He knew he was Kazekage now, so he wouldn't kill this guy, but scaring him wouldn't hurt his reputation too badly. "Do not ask about something you known nothing about. Leave me alone."

Sakura flicked at the rebuke but refused to move. He glared up at her shadowed face once more before looking away to drink the rest of his tea.

Sakura shifted her weight back to her other foot and reached behind her for her braid, undoing it by pulling out the old, frayed headband. Her hair came out in wavy ripples as her feminine nature was exposed. The white headband fell to her shoulders, untied as she decended into the seat to Gaara's left, out of the sun's way. "That's too mean Gaara kun."

Hearing his first name being used, he looked up surprised to be greeted with bright green eyes and wavy pink hair. She was holding his old red hair band between her figers.

_Garra's eyes grew wide when he saw her cross the imaginary line no other dared to cross and steep into his domain. His shock only grew when she continued to advance taking a seat next to smiled at him again without the shadow cast from the sun covering her face. Her emerald green orbs softening in kindness. "Can I play with you?"_

"Didn't you promise me you wouldn't forget? Cross your hear hope to die-?"

"...St-stick a doggie in a pie?" he whispered, horsely.

Sakura smiled brightly, before a wind picked up her hair, causing Gaara to blink. When he opened his eyes, half a second later, the seat in front of his was empty.

"Gaara, is something wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

The Kazekage looked up, a wild look in his eyes as he grabbed his older brother by the collar. "Kankoro, I want you to look through the list of al the villagers and all the visitors here with the name Sakura. She'll probably be a visitor, but for resident's here, look only at those who have lived her for ten years or less. This girl should be about sixteen years old."

Kankoro blink, take aback by the high demand. "That's a pretty common name, Gaara. Do you really think I can find someone with only their first name?"

"I don't care how, but you _have_ to."

Not a request, but a demand.

"So you knew this guy before us and that's why it was okay to expose your identity?"

"Not really. I knew Haku kun first and then I moved to Suna and met Gaara kun. And no, I didn't expose my identity. He just knows my name is Sakura. He doesn't know anything about me clan or anything like that. So don't worry we're safe, Sui kun," Sakura explained, running a bamboo comb through a layer of her silky pink hair.

She was sitting on the other side of the rice scree Haku had set up to divide their assigned rooms in the cheep part of the hotel they were staying at. Even if they were in disguise. Zabuza and the rest of the Swordsmen would kill him if he dared to sleep so closely to Sakura without someing dividing them. Suigetsu said he didn't mind spending the night so close to Sakura, and in truth that was what Haku was thinking as well. But still, it went against their honor code thingie.

"So am I the only person on this planet that doesn't have a past with you?" Suigetsu asked in a wail like whine, throwing his hands up in the air. You could see he didn't like to be left out.

"Ah yeah, just about."

Haku smirked lightly to himself, a bit happy to know he was still the first one to have made contact with their princess. Kimimaro's encounter doesn't count in his eyes. Seeing her stand up behind the screen, Haku followed her shadow with longing eyes, trying to keep his voice level as he spoke. "Did you know you're old friend was the Kazekage, Sakura chan?"

"Not untill today when I saw him in those robes. Gosh, those things must be so uncomfortable. I wonder how the kage's manage."

"Speaking of kage's, have you done your study on the new Hokage? He is the main reason this meeting has been called to order, you know."

Sakura nodded, streaching and coming out from behind the screen. "Yes, I know. And the Kazekage hasn't been in office very long either. It's no wonder they're doubting our trade alliance with the both of them. This new Hokage has only been in office for how long? Three months?"

"Four," Haku corrected.

"Not very long."

Sui looked up and answered the door, allowing Kimimaro to enter without knocking. Neither Haku or nor Sakura seemed surprised too see the young man at their door. Of course not. He was expected, after all. "Sorry to have kept you so long, Sakura hime."

Sakura waved him off, knowing the walls were soundproof thanks to Haku kun. "No worries. How is the princess doing?"

"Well. No one suspects a switch," he paused. "however, it agitates me to see you treated so poorly when you do not deserve it."

Sakura blinked, remembering how she was also slighted at the front door of the hotel when Kimimaro was treated with respect. Sakura smiled at flicked a loos strand of hair over her hair. "Don't you know Kimmy kun? _Bushi no kuwanedo taka-yôji._ A samurai is required to behave properly, regardless of his personal circumstances. I am a princess of sorts, that is true, but I am also a warrior who follows the bushido code of honor. It was necessary to come under this disguise and I must bear with it, regardless of how much I dislike being looked down on. It's true, I have a hurt pride, but that is irrelevant to this mission."

"That still, does not make it right," Kimimaro sighed, looking down in shame.

Sakura gave her taller friend a one armed hug and laughed. "Come on, don't act so down. I don't dwell on it and neither should you."

"Hai."Kimimaro nodded, taking up his emotionless mask once again. Having compossed himself, he slipped Sakura a small scroll that had been hidden in his robe, making sure she knew what it contained.

Sakura took the scroll without a word and smiled. "I will. Now get to bed, we all need our sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us."

* * *

Okay, there you have it, Gaara kun!

Next chapter will have Neji and Sasuke and possibly Naruto...or maybe just Naruto leaving Sasuke and Neji to pop up in later chapters.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

-Vesper chan

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Fragments of Stained Glass

Chapter Three

Introduction

IV

Seiten no heki-reki.

_Translation_

A Thunderclap from a clear sky.

_Meaning_

A bolt from the blue. A complete surprise.

I

It came at her too fast to avoid. All she could do was dodge as best she could and pray that would be enough.

Sakura fell out of bed, her face colliding with the edge of her nightstand as she tumbled further into a mess of sheets and sweat. Her ankles were twisted around one another, still caught up in the sheets atop her bed with the rest of her body falling out of the high rise sleeping quarters. Originally this was to be Kimimaro's bed, but the boys had insisted she take the only room with a bed for herself and leave them with their futons.

She groaned, still groggily dysfunctional, and pulled apart the sheets to allow her ankles to fall free. She fell completely to the floor with a dull thud. Positioning herself in an upright position, she pulled out the gag in her mouth and checked her pulse. Good, she was returning to normal. Her nightmares were dulling for some reason. Was it because she was so far from home? She hoped it was something else.

Someone was at the front door, making a rucks. Grumbling and cursing her fate, the young woman stood up and began to dress herself in the male attire she had worn the day before. She didn't bother to pull her hair back or do anything fancy with it, other than let it fall free over her shoulders. She would tend to it later.

"You took your good old sweet time coming here. We were starting to worry you would never show up."

"Don't be so mean, Suigetsu. Really, how can you talk to your elders in such a way." That sounded like Haku.

"Regardless, what was this talk of burning a Panda you were going on and on about, Suigetsu?"

Sakura opened the door to her room and entered the living quarters where her friends stood and talked. "Good morning, guys. What's the fuss about this time?"

"Long time no see, sleeping beauty," Suigetsu joked, coming up and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I was beginning to think I would have to go in there myself and wake you up with a kiss from prince charming."

"You shouldn't bother Kimimaro with such an absurd request like that, sui," Sakura yawned back. "I'm sure he's too busy to play prince." Sakura was used to his playful antics and had learned that fighting fire with fire, or joke with joke, was so much more effective than just brushing his quirks off.

"You're a cruel princess," Haku chuckled, watching the scene before him with interest. Of course, he would have liked it better if she had though of him as her prince charming rather than the oldest male of their small, but tight group. Though he understood that with his feminine looks, that would appear... awkward.

Sakura turned to see the young man who had chosen to join them this morning. "Hello Mangetsu. Are you here to check up on your little brother or were you really that worried about me?" Sakura asked with a light laugh as she addressed Suigetsu's older brother.

The male who possessed light lavender eyes and light blond hair smiled back in return. A stitch like scar ran down from his left eye to his jaw, reminding him of the time he had almost lost the three tailed monster to those people in red and black robes. That was also the first time Sakura had shown up to save him, along with Zabuza and Kisame.

Kisame had a theory that whoever it was that attacked them was trying to kill the poor kid and set his demon free. That way it would be easier to round up. The failed attempt left Mangetsu mad.

After the initial attack, it was Sakura who spent so much time healing him of his injuries, both physical and mental. For the longest time he was mentally unstable, with the three tailed crab trying to break free and escape his mind. Many didn't think he was worth the time and effort to rehabilitate. Sakura was not one of them. Even after he lashed out at her and cursed her to the fiery pits of hell she refused to give up on bringing him back to sanity.

It took a long time, but eventually a second barrier was constructed in his mind to keep the howling of his demon silent. He was unable to tap into the power the tree tailed, but that was a little price to pay compared to being able to function smoothly. The monster was a stupid one anyway, unable to transfer chakra properly. All it could really do was cry and complain about come dark and cramped it was.

The result was hard to believe. Out off everyone in their community, few could boast about having his level of dedication. It was more like an obsession than anything else. The only reason he was safe and sane was because of a princess who didn't even have to look at addition to that, she had helped save him from those men in the black cloaks. (He somehow forgot about how Zabuza and Kisame were there doing most of the work.) And on top of that, he and his brother were given places of honor on par with those the nobles basked in. His whole life revolved around the woman he cursed and lashed out at so horribly during his insanity. Sakura forgave him, of course, but many could see that the guilt was still there.

"Good morning, hime. I am pleased to see you well this day. I must say, I had my doubts, knowing you would be traveling in disguise with my younger brother as protection."

Sakura chuckled, enjoying his polite way of speaking. He was so different from his brother and it was a nice change of pace. Haku was plenty polite, but he was also very shy, weather he meant to be or not. Mangetsu was outgoing and polite; a strange combination. Why wasn't he assigned to her more often?

"I'm holding up just fine, see?"

His clean lavender eyes narrowed dangerously and his hair bristled as he took in the side of her face. There was a small scratch from when she had fallen against the bedside table while waking up. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand and the undamaged side of her face in the other and gasped, taking in the sight of his princess damaged.

"Oh my gawd! Hime sama, you are injured! How did this happen, who did this to you? I'll kill him! Where is the little bastard? Ahh, it's bleeding. PLease remain calm, princess. Ah, oh no! Please allow me to treat your wounds before they become more severe," he almost shouted, overreaction at the sight of blood. His brother and Haku deadpanned at his reaction.

Sakura's eyes dulled as she remembered why he wasn't assigned to her more sighed and lifted up a hand to wipe away the blood and knit the skin back together with chakra. "I'm fine Manga, there's no need to worry. It's nothing more than a scratch."

The bleached blond whimpered a bit, not comfortable with knowing his princess had been injured. "But hime-"

"I'm _fine, _Manga." End of discussion.

Suigetsu snicker from behind Haku, trying to hide his huge grin at the sound of Sakura calling his brother by his nickname. _Manga_. How pathatic.

Sakura turned to glare at the young male and huffed, displaying her annoyance with his behavior. "What is so funny, Sui?"

He sobered up instantly. "It's nothing, Sakura chan."

She smiled sweetly at him and he felt himself being torn between fear and pleasure at the sight of her smile. It was feral. "That's good. Now, if you boys don't mind, I'm going to fix my hair and then I'll be ready for the meeting. You guys should get ready too," she commented, glancing down at their boxers and taktops. That was all they were wearing.

Haku and Suigetsu broke out in a deep red blush and hurried to cover themselves with whatever was closest to them.

Sakura and Mangetsu snicker, both leaving the room for different places.

Sakura tensed as the dark eyed Hokage entered the room, flanked by two masked ANBU nin. One was wearing the mask of a grinning fox, the other the mask of a unnamed bird. He nodded towards the the Kazekage and the fake Shinken. He glided past the other members of the room with similuar nods before taking his place at the end of the long table. A few of the occupants of the room looked agitated with the young ruler's behavior. It didn't take a Nara to know what was making them unhappy.

He was late to his own meeting. That was never a good sign for a new ruler who was already so young and risky.

"I apologize for the delay. Duties have a tendency of running into overtime." The kage from the land of Fire smoothly explained, letting his hands fold across the table neatly.

"Do not feel prompted to defend yourself, Hokage san. We all understand the duties of managing such a powerful country. We are no stranger to that task," the fake Sakura smoothly stated, looking over the veil that hid the bottom part of her face. She was a brilliant actress to those who did not know her, but to her guards, they were having trouble containing their amusement. The fake was too perfect to be Sakura.

The agitated leaders stiffened a bit before nodding. "Of course, we all know how hard _that_ can be."

"Very true."

Sakura smirked from behind her fake. Of course no one wanted to complain about the Hokage's lateness after a comment like that. If they did it would make them look like they didn't know what managing a large, powerful country was like. By agreeing, the put on the air that they had this trouble all the time. 'Well done, hime chan'

The princess of the divine sword clan smiled from behind her veil and nodded in agreement before turning towards the Hokage once more-or rather, the ANBU behind the Hokage. "However, I believe we all agreed that our guards would not hide their identity during these meetings. Would you boys be so kind as to take off your masks?"

The ANBU stiffened, hesitant. The Hokage nodded and waved towards the two men. Obediently, they peeled their masks off and pulled the hair cap back to expose their identities. The true Sakura stiffened from behind her fake.

The first one who had been wearing the Fox mask had wild blond hair and scar like whiskers across his face. After opening his eyes and scanning the room in earnest, she could see that he had bright blue eyes. There was no mistaking who he was. He was a lot taller from when she last saw him, but there wasn't another human alive with the same markings on their face. The blond ANBU could be non other than her childhood friend Naruto Uzumaki- retainer of the nine-tailed demon fox.

If that wasn't enough of a shock, than the other male standing beside him was.

He wasn't as cheerful as the taller blond, but that only added to the mysterious lure he emitted for the females in the room. Sakura could already see a few female nin go weak in the knees at the sight of his narrowed onyx eyes. He had pale ivory skin and spiked pitch hair that stuck up in the back while framing either side of his face in a handsome manner. He looked annoyed to have to remove his mask but did so willingly. It would have been a sin not to remember Sasuke Uchiha, even if he was more than ten years older.

Haku noticed her stilled form and nudged her in the arm. It was his little way of asking her if she was alright. She closed her eyes for a while before opening them an looking away. Haku looked away as well, satisfied with the silent answer. In a room filled with so many eyes and minds looking for their faults, they both knew it was vital no to show any weakness while they remained on guard. The siltiest crack in their defenses could mean an attack on their mistress.

Kimimaro and Zabuza were the only other members in the room and they were on the other side of the fake's chair. Neither of them had noticed anything wrong with the appearances of the young ANBU. Kisame and Raiga were outside the door with the other guards who were not allowed inside. Suigetsu and Mangetsu were taking their turns around the village, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

None of the elders or rulers looked like the saw anything worth marking in her and so she relaxed, if only a little. None of them were looking at her, only her fake. Sakura took this as a good sign. There were some on this room she would never trust no matter how long she lived-while the opposite of that applied to others who were also in the room. It may have been over ten years ago, but she still held faith in Naruto and Sasuke. Just like she still held trust in Gaara.

The young Kazekage sat with his sister and brother on either side of his chair. A half masked ninja she didn't recognize stood behind him. He looked to be of jounin status-ripened from years of experience. None of them look terrified of Gaara like she though they would. When she was younger she remembered being told about how even his siblings didn't like him and stayed away from him. That didn't look like the case now.

One of the older elders coughed, earning everyone's attention. "Before the dirty matters are brought up, I would like to congratulate you on ascending to the position of Hokage, Uchiha san. I am sure the Uchiha clan is quite proud of you."

Itachi closed his dark eyes and nodded, not exactly thrilled with the complement. "Yes, they are all overjoyed because of this matter. However, I see myself as a member of Konohagakure before a member of the Uchiha clan. The whole village is happy about this, not only the Uchiha clan."

"Oh, yes, yes. Of course they are."

Sasuke shifted.

Gaara cleared his throat, earring everyone's attention. "It is nice to see you all in such high spirits over this matter, but I believe that it is time we do what we came here to do. I would like to got this meeting started. Now, concerning the new trading roads you wnated to use in Suna...

Sakura looked up from from food after hearing her teacher come into the room. She was still wearing the disguise but was beginning to take it off. The headdress was the first item to be thrown against the wall. "God, how can you stand wearing that thing, it's a freaking six pounds!" she roared.

Sakura laughed, watching the genjutsu fade away. "You get used to it. How was the rest of the meeting?"

Tsunade gave her a fierce stare. "You mean the mingling with the old geezers?"

Sakura's grin couldn't have been wider. "Yeah, that part. How many times were you hit on? I wanna know."

"I lost count. It was all, 'I'm so glad that you were able to make it to this meeting, dearest princess' or 'your presence is like a breath of fresh air' or 'we should so get together at my place and discuses other matters.' Damn old fart, he's three times your age! What I wouldn't give to rip his eyes out and shove them up his- "

"Too much detail!"

Tsunade looked down at the boyishly dressed princess who was also her student in the medical field. Her pinkishly white hair was hidden under a bandana and the little ends tat did stick out were mostly concealed by the high collar she wore over her traditional shirt. With the red paste smeared over the corner of her mouth, no one would suspect her of being a princess. "You have something on your face, my dear."

Sakura reached up to wipe it away herself before the older woman could grab a napkin. "I'm fine, I got it."

Tsunade nodded, settling into a siting positing across the low table. "Why are you eating in here, all by yourself? Don't you want to eat with Haku kun and Kimimaro kun? Or rather, don't you want to eat with the two leaf ANBU?"

Sakura choked, spilling her tea all over her food. "Wh-wha-what? Why would you say something like that?"

"Pff, you can fool those other boys who don't know anything about the heart of a female, but you can't fool me, Sakura chan. I could _feel_ what you were thinking back there when they took their masks off and I don't blame you. A few of the men were going weak in the knees." Tsunade lifted up the back of her hand to cover her smile as she laughed at the pale blue expression of her presious student.

"T-Tsunade hime-that's a little far! I only was surprised because I used to know those guys. I used to live here, remember?"

"Sure, sure sure, say what you want if it makes you feel better."

Red in the face, Sakura stood and marched out of the room, leaving her teacher and guide in the medical field to giggle and laugh unto herself.

Okay, there you have it, the boys have shown up to entertain you! I'm having trouble coming up with good Japanese sayings and proverbs. If any of you have a susgestion, I would be more than happy to hear it!

ta da

* * *

**LOOK HERE!**

**

* * *

**

This is the **_real_** author's note!

This is all what used to be the sequel to Left in Bleeding Broken Shards. Why did I upload this? Well _Geniusly-Unique_ just had a birthday and was asking for this so yeah, this is sort of like a b-day gift for her. I hope you all like it and remember to check out my **October Spirit **contest. Yes, I have a name for it now. I hope some rules up on my profile so some of you all can get started on your writing and other can see what is to be expected of other writers. I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone has written.

Vesper chan 


	6. AU

A/U Universe

An alternative ending,

A new beginning...

* * *

She didn't have very much time. Danzo knew what she had done and was sending out orders to have her hunted down and killed as a filthy deserter who had betrayed her village. Even now, the steps she took left footprints in the blood of those who she had slain for the sake of her mission. Pretty soon everyone with a leaf headband would call her traitor.

_'That's anything but true. I'm not betraying my village, I'm just betraying you_,' she hissed inwardly to herself, Danzo's face flashing through her head.

She ran through the darkness of the underground caverns with only her memory to guide her through. The thick scroll that was nestled under her arm slipped a bit, but the extra strap that she had wrapped around it held it to her side.

She stopped after several minuets to catch her breath, the pain in her ribs from falling four floors was starting to catch up with her. Her right leg as well, it was bleeding a great deal and sometimes she though it had gone numb on her. That was bad, the blood loss was getting to her. She could use her chakra to heal the minor cut, but she needed to save as much of that as possible for the seal. The secrets in this stolen scroll were the only things that could save her after what she did. There was no where in the entire world she could run to that would be found out by that man. That man who had killed her loving teacher, her dear friends, and treasured teammates. That man had too much power to be opposed, but with what she had done that would all soon come to an end.

He would die soon from the toxins she had planted in his body. No one in the entire world could save him, since she was the only one who could isolate and extract the poison. That's why they were hunting her down. The secrets to that code were in her body, and by bringing her carcass back, those lesser scientist would be able to make a cure for that man. So yeah, they were out to get here and they were aiming to kill.

She figured she had eight more minuets- ten at best, before they caught up with her. She couldn't waste any extra chakra on increasing her speed, so all she could do was thank Rock Lee and Guy for the extra speed training they had forced her through before they had been arrested and beheaded for _radial activities_.

It hurt, it really, really hurt, but she forced herself not to think about these things. She refused to waste one nanosecond more on resting when all her friends were counting on her to preserve their legacy. She was the last one, after all. She was the only one who could continue it on.

The floor fell away from her for a moment and she found herself already at the steeps to her rarely used laboratory. The one Danzo had given her special after she had sworn her fake allegiance to him. Thankfully she was a medic, and didn't have to prove herself like Yamato did, by killing one of her closest friends. Yamato later committed suicide after the guilt of Kakashi's death grew too large to deal with.

She shut the door behind her land locked it with several large bolts and a half dozen pre loaded seals. Even if they did get to her, they would have a hell of a time getting through this door. That's right. She wouldn't go down without a fight. Just like her friends, she would fall swinging or refuse to fall at all.

The room was clean, just like she needed it to be. The seal she needed was already drawn onto the floor and the beads that were soaked in the blood of twelve different animals sat silent at the tips of the oddly shaped star. All she needed now was the scroll and all the chakra she had left in her body. Soon she would be gone. Soon she would win and they would loose. Soon. Very, very soon.

"Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, you'll finally be able to rest in peace," she whispered to the darkness as she lit the candles and spread out the scroll.

The blood from her leg was all she needed to trace the seal and align her chakra with the jutsu. The twelve hand-signs flash through her hands and soon the seal was set.

"Just a bit more, Ino chan, we're going to make it."

She could already feel the pull in the pit of her gut as guards began to attack the door. Bombs were going off on the other side and she knew it wouldn't be long before the heavy metal came caving in. Still, she wouldn't let her concentration waver. Dead lovers and dear friends were counting on her.

"Yamato, Kakashi, you will be avenged."

The room was going black-she was almost through. That other side was so close now. She felt as if she could reach out and grab onto it and pull herself through. She was so close. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she though of the serenity she would soon feel in her soul, knowing that she had won.

"Soon...I'll have my peace."

They broke down the door and stumbled into an empty room.

_I can't help myself_  
_I'm addicted to a life of material_  
_It's some kind of joke,_  
_I'm obsessively opposed to the typical_  
_All we care about is, runway models,_  
_Cadillacs and liquor bottles_  
_Give me something I wanna be,_  
_Retro glamour, Hollywood yes we live for the..._

"Are you listening to me?"

Sasuke huffed, removing the buds from his ears so that he could properly listen to whatever it was his older brother was saying. "I'm listening."

"Good. I just want you to behave a bit better when you are at the apartment. You're the youngest one there and a few of the guys weren't too happy about having a minor in the bunch."

"A minor? I'm eighteen already!"

"Yeah, well you can't buy beer till you're 21, so till then you are considered a minor in our language," Itachi sighed, finding little sense to the logic as well. "I know you find it troublesome to put up with them, heaven knows it's like that for me all the time, but please make an effort."

Sasuke nodded, knowing full well that it took a lot of effort on Itachi's part to make this happen, and that he wasn't forced to do anything for the sake of his younger brother. Itachi sacrificed so much for Sasuke-more than they young boy would even know and just now he was beginning to understand that. This room in the apartment was just another example. A woman named Konan owned the building and only rented out rooms to people she liked, or people her husband or adopted brother liked. And when he said rented, he meant gave away-since she asked for hardly nothing, despite the rooms being top notch. A lot of the people in the building acted like a family and so someone like Sasuke coming into that family was a rough subject. Many of them didn't like the fact that he was only eighteen. Still, he would make a effort to be civil for his brother's sake.

"I understand, Itachi, and I...I'll try. I won't make any promises though!"

Itachi smiled and poked the forehead of his younger brother, earning for himself a yelp in protest and a light insult. The two brothers were closer than ever and something like this was proof of that. Things weren't always so cherry in their family, but after their 'uncle' Mandara came back into the picture from Japan, things started to fall into place once again. Itachi was glad for this.

"I'm glad Sasuke."

Sasuke pouted and looked away, hating the way he was treated like a child by his older brother. "Hn, whatever. Anyway, what's for dinner. Please don't tell me it's take out again."

Itachi chuckled nervously. "Well Konan's the only one who can cook and since she's not well, we were thinking about pizza again."

The younger brother groaned and kicked the curb of the sidewalk, hating how he had nothing in his stomach that was home made. He missed his mother for that. "Great."

"Now, Sasuke, I'm sure it won't be so bad if you-"

**BAM**

Itachi never got to finish his sentence, since something extremely heavy seemed to fall onto into the ally way behind the apartment Pein and his adopted sister Konan owned. Whatever it was, it kicked up a lot of dust and sent the now dented dumpster rolling. What could have done so much damage?

The older of the two was already racing towards the scene with his cell in hand, prepared to dial 911 if he saw anyone in that mess. He and his brother rounded the corner to meet with the crumpled form of a young woman with closed eyes and a bloodied body. She looked like she fell from the roof of one of the two buildings and had broken a few things. Sasuke was at her side, feeling for a pulse and Itachi was asking for a ambulance.

"Yes, that's right mama. A young girl who looks to be around eighteen is behind the Nageto apartment and she looks like she's fallen from the roof... Yes that's right, it looks broken but she's breathing...I will...thank you."

How did she know his name?

.

It wasn't even a full day later when Sakura opened her eyes again. There were people in surgical masks standing over her body, and they were holding instruments she recognized as necessary for surgery. Then she saw herself, or at least what little of herself she could see with her head to heavy to move. Her eyes strained to look down her body and see her chest cut open and exposed to these doctors and their cutting tools. They looked to be fixing her, only they weren't using any chakra. The had to rely on those small metal knives that could easily slip and fall into the wrong place. That's why she used a chakra scalpel when she went into an operation.

She wanted to keep watch over their work, but her observation of their performance seemed to be unwanted. One of them saw her looking and fed more gas to the mask that covered her mouth as he injected something into her arm. She didn't wake up again till the operation was well and done.

"Are you the two who reported the accident?" a male nurse asked, stepping out with a clipboard in hand.

Itachi and Konana rose from their seat while Sasuke remained seated, annoyed that he was looked over yet again.

The older of the two brother's answered the nurse. "No, that would just be me and my brother," he pointed to Sasuke. "But Konan here is the owner of the building we found her behind and she wanted to be here. How is the girl?"

"She's doing well, surprisingly. There was some spinal injuries we though would leave her paralyzed, but towards the end of the operation they seemed to be better than what we first assessed them to be. She's a strong girl."

"But she's okay now?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the man.

"She's in recovery now. We'll have to wait till she wakes up before we can fully know the extant of the damage from the fall. But we're hopeful."

Konan spoke up this time, and she wasn't as polite as either of the two boys-not that that was saying a whole lot. "Do you know who she is or why she tried to kill herself by jumping off my roof?"

"About that, we ran her prints through are archives and there was no match, so we are sending it out to a few other county hospitals to see if they have any information on her. Right now she's a mystery child to us. But about your jumping theory, we don't think that was the case. It looks like she fell, and not from your roof, but the other building. "

"So, someone pushed her?" Konan asked, a bit shocked. Since it wasn't her building the girl fell from, the fear of being sued subsided and made way for the motherly concern she would soon have to deal with.

The nurse nodded, looking down at his clip board once more. "That's the way it looks, or so I've heard from the investigation team."

"That's terrible!" Konan cried. Itachi and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well, I can't say this has anything to do with the matter, but the doctors noticed extensive scarring all over the body,during the operation. What was odd was that a lot of it looked to be treated crudely. Maybe by a doctor at home with what he could find lying around. Most of them looked to be knife wounds."

"So whoever it was who tried to push her off the roof might have been the one hurting her?" Sasuke asked, remembering the scars he noticed on her body after she fell.

"That's what some of us think. we'll let the police look into this matter. Right now I have to get back to work. You can come back tomorrow and see if she is awake, but right now she's resting."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but was beaten to it by his older brother. "Thank you, we will do that. Good night."

The doctor nodded in return before turning away and disappearing behind the large doors where nurses and doctors rushed about.

"That's just terrible," Konan murmured to herself. "That poor girl was being abused and was almost killed out behind my house. I'm glad she didn't fall form my roof, but still-it's horrible that she fell at all. What do you think about this Itachi? You were the first one to the scene and you're with the police force so you should have some theory running around in your head. You didn't see anyone on the rooftops, did you?"

Itachi shook his head, not really wanting to talk about the broken young woman he and his brother had found outside their apartment. Something about her twisted up his insides in a way he wasn't used to. Being on the special police devision, he was used to seeing bloody murders and unthinkable cruelties, but for some reason when he though about that girl, it was almost as if it were personal. It was like a dozen tiny pins sticking at his heart and he didn't like it, so he decided to try and stay away from her. If Sasuke wanted to visit tomorrow with Konan, he could, but they would have to do it without him.

Konan huffed, annoyed that she was being ignored. Turning towards Sasuke she decided to pry a conversation out of him. "Sasuke, you said she told you her name before she passed out, right? What was it?"

"She said it was Sakura."

"Any last name?"

Sasuke shook his head, looking away.

"All you Uchihas are so talkative, aren't you?"

.

When Sakura woke up the next morning, it was well into the afternoon and she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Ah, you're awake."

Straining the effort, she turned her head away from the window to look towards the voice that had called out to her. It was a great effort on her part since she was still hooked up to so many different wires and tubs and was still feeling drowsy. Her head could have been a bowling ball and it wouldn't have felt any different. In the chair next to her bedside sat a young woman with long blue hair and eyes. She only looked to be around three months pregnant, but Sakura could tell that the baby was far more developed than that. If she had to guess, she would put the woman at seven and half months, maybe eight.

'That far in and she is still moving around. She should be at home resting,' Sakura couldn't help but think. She was still a medic, not matter who she was with or where she was.

"You've been asleep almost all day. Can you hear me okay."

It hurt, but she split her lips and forced her throat to work. "Y-yeah..."

"Ah, good, you can speak. We were worried that you wouldn't be able to. How are you feeling?"

Heavy, tired, sluggish, dizzy, high, drugged, and maybe a bit nauseous, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. "..F-fine... You?"

Konan blinked, surprised. "me, how am I feeling?" Sakura nodded her head. "I'm alright, but I'm not the one that fell off a rooftop."

"Rooftop?"

"Eh, you don't remember. You fell like six stories and almost died. Your leg is broken and so is your arm. Actually I think it's your wrist, but you're still in a cast." Sakura gave the woman a blank look convincing Konana that this girl recalled nothing from the accident. "They said there could be some trauma from the head injury. I guess it's not a shock that you can't remember something so horrific."

"What should...remember?" Sakura asked in broken English, finding it still too painful to talk that much.

"No, that's fine. It's better if you don't recall. Do you remember your name?"

"Sakura."

"Any last name?"

The green eyed girl paused, thinking it over. She knew she was in another world and she knew that no one here would know who she was or even believe where she came from so it was probably fine to give away that information. Her jutsu had worked, she knew that much. And because of it, her coils were stunned. That was the price she had to pay to keep on living. She could still circulate chakra throughout her body and use it for minor things like healing and speed and wall climbing but jutsus were no longer possible for her. Her coils couldn't process chakra outside the body. So, because of this she knew she was somewhere safe and could give away minor information like that.

"Haruno_."_

"Spring field, how lovely. My name is Konan. I own the building we found you behind."

Konan? Now that she though about it, Naruto described Pein's partner as having blue hair and eyes. Though she had never seen the woman from Rain herself, Sakura heard about her from Naruto before the executed him in his sleep. They had wanted to get to the traitors before they could spread too much of their knowledge and 'will of fire'. Too bad for them Sakura knew a week in advance all the execution and had that time to soak up everything they had to offer before they died. Naruto had also said that this woman, Konan, was kind towards her friends, and very caring. If only they hadn't been moral enemies, they might have been good friends.

_'It's not too late in this world.'_

"T-Thank you."

Konan seemed startled once again, but quickly brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "Oh, It wasn't me who found you. It was Itachi and his little brother Sasuke. Speaking of the devil, where is that guy. I sent him off to buy drinks and he hasn't come back yet!"

Sakura looked towards the door and saw that it was a crack open. Sasuke was getting drinks for Konan? What was the world coming to? When she passed through, she didn't know exactly what to expect, since no one has ever jumped dimensions and come back to tell about it. But to see Sasuke alive and...not bent on killing any and everyone he sees as an enemy, was something else. He looked to be an almost mirror image of the Sasuke from her world from what she could remember before she passed out, but all she could see was his face. He could be shorter or taller, or fatter for all she knew. The Sasuke in her world was extremely fit, she remembered. In a world without ninja, she doubted this Sasuke would mirror her own.

Before she could say anything, she heard the door open and saw Sasuke back in with two opened cans of green tea. He saw Sakura awake and gawked a bit, not knowing how to react. He wanted to immediately demand and interrogate her on how she knew his name, but she looked so...how do you say it? Defusing? He didn't want to yell at her for some reason. So he did what any man with brains would do.

"Here's your tea Konan, I already opened it for you."

"Thank you Sasuke. Sakura, do you want anything to drink?"

Sakura only shook her head, too tired to speak. Instead she let her eyes rest on Konan's swelled belly. The blue eyed woman saw this and smiled. "I see you've noticed I'm well alone with a little one. He's been kicking a whole lot recently, too. I wonder if he knew you were coming?"

Sakura smiled a bit, happy to see that. Babies and pregnant woman always seemed to carry the feeling of hope around with them, wherever they were. Hope and life. When she used to be a medic, she remembered duty in the maternity ward was one of the most stressful, but the most rewarding of all her labors.

Not really knowing what she was doing, she raised her good hand and held it a few inches away from the swollen tummy. "May...I"

Konan didn't seem offend, and nodded. "Go ahead."

First her finger tips and then her entire hand came into contact with the womb. Her touch as a medic hadn't wavered any since her trip and she could still 'see' the baby boy inside the womb growing nicely. It was a warm feeling to come into contact with life that was just developing. The baby boy must have felt her presence, since he kicked and tried to move out against her. He was a smart one.

"He kicked..." she breathed in wonder, looking up at the soon to be mother.

"Maybe he likes you."

Sakura chuckled, letting her hand fall back to her side. "Maybe."

Looking up she locked eyes with the young Uchiha and took the time to asses him. There really wasn't that much different between this version and her version of the boy.

This Sasuke wasn't as badly scarred, and he slouched, where as her Sasuke made sure he always stood tall and regal, no matter where he was. It was a power/ego thing, she guessed.

She was thankful to see this Sasuke wasn't overweight or flabby like she expected. He was healthy and in shape. Good, she wanted him to take care of himself.

Noticing her stare, Sasuke coughed and looked away. He felt naked and exposed with this girl. "Hello, do you remember me?"

She nodded. "Sasuke."

"Yeah, you seemed to know my name before I told you it, though."

Sakura mentally panicked. So she had called out to him before slipping back asleep? Bad move. How was she to get out of this one. Think, Sakura, think about that event.

"The other man called you that. Was he your brother?" It was better to play stupid and ask questions.

"Yeah, that was my big brother, Itachi." Sasuke seemed to believe her, having no obvious reason to doubt her. Yup, they were very different people, her Sasuke and this Sasuke who stood before her.

"Will you tell him thanks, from...me?"

Sasuke nodded, fidgeting a bit with his coat sleeves. "Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks."

Silence stretched on, broken only by the beeping of the many machines that surrounded her. The only male in the room scrambled for something he could say to shatter it.

"So...um, how are you feeling?" _Smooth Sasuke, real smooth._

"Fine... I think I'll be out...soon."

"Ah..." he looked around the room, hating how everything seemed to be bleach in the color of death. There was nothing to look at without hurting your eyes. Most rooms had flowers or get well cards or teddy bears or something to liven it up, but for this girl there was nothing. "So...where are you going to go once you get out?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she looked up, blinking once.

"To live," he explained. "You know, like...to stay. Don't you have some place you can go to?"

Sakura paused, scrambling to find an answer. Where would she go? She didn't know anyone in this world, and was injured and penniless. She had a few things in her pockets she could pawn, but not nearly enough, to afford a weeks living. Once she healed, she could start working and hopefully that would be enough. "I'll find a job, I guess."

This startled the two visitors. "You don't have anywhere to go?" Konana asked.

"Nowhere...pleasant," she breathed, remembering Leaf under the iron fist of Danzo. The damn communist.

Sasuke saw the resolve form abruptly in Konan's eyes and was flabbergasted at what she said next.

"When you get discharged, you're coming to live with me till you can find your feet!"

.

No one in the recovery ward had seen anything quite like it. Two days after Konan had proposed she move in, the doctors were stunned to see that her leg was fully healed. Her wrist was still fractured, but it was halfway mended and would probably be better in another day or two if she kept healing at this pace. There were still scars from the cut on her leg and her flesh had yet to knit it's self back together completely, but she was doing far better than anyone expected.

Over those two days, the blue eyed woman had become a sort of older sister to the abused girl who seemed to have fallen from the sky. She loved to dote on the younger girl and all the female nurses though it was just the cutest thing ever. Likewise, it wasn't unusual to see Sasuke tagging along with that, OMG-I'm-talking-to-the-hottest-girl-in-school-while-I'm-just-a-nerd look plastered all over his face anytime she addressed him. The nurses found this adorable as well. Within a week, Sakura was deemed healthy enough to be released.

Konan was at home, dressing up one of the empty apartment rooms with accessories she though Sakura would enjoy when Sasuke departed to pick her up. She had left the front door open.

"So, we're having a chick move in here with us, un?"

The blue eyed woman sighed, feeling frustrated a bit by the sound of his voice. "Yes, Deidara, we are having a _young lady _stay with us till she can find her feet. You got a problem with that?" Konan snapped, her eyes reminding the skinny adult of a demon.

Pregnate women were scary.

"Not really, no. I just don't want a fangirl stalking me in this house. I'm very easy to take advantage of, you know."

Konan laughed, folding another towel. "Yeah right, Deidara. Those fangirl's are all in your head. I've never seen any of them."

The blond gawked, annoyed. "What? You don't think I can get fangirls?"

"Not really, at least not like Sasori or Itachi can. Face it, they all think you are a gay artist, shaking up with Sasori. Poor guy, having to share a room with you."

The blond made a face, showing his disgust with the woman's claim to his sexuality-not that it was the first time he had been called out on it. "...That is so gross I'm not even going to reply to that, un."

"Fine, be that way," Konan teased, making a face at her old friend before skipping over to the other side of the room where she was re-arranging the books on the shelf. Sakura had told her she liked to read, but didn't get the opportunity to do so very much, so the older woman made sure to put all the spare books she could find in this new room.

Deidara, obviously too bored to go out and find something worth while to do with his time, idled in the doorway, kicking at the jam with the toe of his shoe. He waited a while for Konan to noticed him and start up another conversation, but that woman paid him no mind, being so caught up in her work. This annoyed Deidara to no end. How could she ignore him like this? They knew each other when they were like...four! Fine then, it would just have to be up to him to start talking.

"So this girl, what's she like?"

That seemed to get Konan's attention. The older woman blushed and squealed, remembering how cute the young girl had looked stumbling through the halls with the help of another nurse."She is absolutely amazing, just like a young lady, so proper and kind. Every time I go in there she asks about me and how I'm doing, even though she is the one in a cast and bandages. I can't understand how anyone could bring themselves to abuse such a wonderful young child."

This perked Deidara's intrust. "She was abused?"

"That's what it looks like, though she can't remember very much about where she came from or how she lived, just bits and pieces. The doctors found a lot of scars on her body and evidence of previously broken bones all over the x-rays. Some of them going back to when she was just a child, they speculate," Konan said with a nod, her mood darkening. "That just makes me sick, you know? Beating a child-no a little girl is the lowest."

"I guess so. Why can't she remember?"

"Head damage from the fall, I suppose. They think she was pushed though, and I wouldn't put it past whoever scarred her up that bad."

"Who was pushed?" Sasori asked, coming up behind Deidara and entering the conversation.

"Sasori? What are you doing here, I though you were working at the studio!" the blond exclaimed, turning around a bit to see his friend clearly.

"I was, and then I cam back and heard you talking." He turned away from his friend to face the female and reopen his question. "Someone was pushed, was it?"

Konan nodded. "Yeah, your new neighbor. She'll be staying here till she can find her feet, since she can't remember anything."

"Where was she pushed from?" Sasori asked, not really understanding that part. How far would you have to fall to loose your memory?

"From the roof of Gato's building, we think."

Both males were surprised, displaying it in different ways, Sasori's eyes simply widened while Deidara had an over the top heart attack it seems, choking on his own breath.

"You're joking. That's...there is no way someone could survive a fall like that," Sasori murmured, remembering how tall Gato's building was. Four or five stories, wasn't it. "A fall from a second story window would kill someone."

Konan laughed, turning to look at both of them. "And that's not the craziest part. She's almost completely recovered. Her leg was broken clean through and in two to three days she was walking on it again like it was no more than bruised. The doctors are calling it a miracle."

Both males shared a look, exchanging expressions of disbelief and doubt. To survive such a fall and then heal within such a short amount of time was obviously something to be doubted.

"Seriously, you're not shitting us are you? That a little far out, un." Deidara said, looking back over at the woman who seemed to high to be brought down by some man's disbelief, even if that man was one of her oldest childhood friends. "Aren't you suspicious. What if it's all a plot to get free rent? We all know you're a sap for stories like this and-"

Slam

Konan was in front of Deidara, her palm resting against the punished wood of the doorframe while her hardened eyes bore deep into his. She wasn't the same happy go luck woman anymore. She was the blood lusting warrior of a woman that her husband fell in love with, alone with one or two other now heartbroken men. There were few things more frightening in the world than a raging, pregnant, Konan who was heavily prone to mood swings. Deidara knew this all too well.

"Don't you ever talk about Sakura as if she's some fake. The pain is real, the scars are real, the fear her body reflexes to is real. There is nothing about that woman you should be distrusting about. I don't know everything yet, but she looks like she just got out of hell and I know that's really the case here. Talk bad about her and you'll find yourself on the streets, young man."

Deidara frowned, but backed away all the same. He didn't like admitting defeat, but he would when he knew it was a winless war. "Fine, un. I just don't want you getting played again."

Konan pulled away and snickered, wiping her hands on the sides of her pants before stroking her slightly swollen belly. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm a lot tougher now that I have something to protect. I'm also a lot wiser and softer. The newly awakened mother in me wants to do something good, Deidara. Will you deny me that?"

He had been angry at her before, but now he was finding it impossible to hold any emotion other than admiration for her. The woman he was in love with looked so perfect with that over baked apple pie look on her face. So sweet and caring. It was times like these that made his gut roll and his insides clench. No matter how much he knew he loved her, she was in love with someone else, married to him, and freaking carrying his child. He wanted to be angry. He really wanted to have someone to hate and pour out all his loathing on, but there was no one he could do that with and not feel guilty about it in the morning. So he just bit his tongue and walked away, leaving his best friend to stand on his own while he went off to blow something up.

Sasori watched Deidara leave, wincing when he heard the slam of the stairwell door. "He looks pissed."

"Let him go, you know how he is. Same crap different dipper. "

"All the same, I don't like the look he had about him."

Konan either didn't hear or didn't care, she was at the window squealing like a giddy schoolgirl. "She's here, Sasuke brought her back! Don't you want to meet her Sasori?" she asked, turning around and exiting the room.

He followed her over to the stair well and guided her away from the door when she went to open it. "Excessive exercise is not good for the baby, use the elevator." He left out the part about Deidara's tendency to hang out under the stairs blowing firecrackers up. Being the owner of the building, she probably wouldn't have liked that.

When the got to the bottom floor, Sasuke was helping Sakura out of his car. She still had one arm in a sling and many bandages applied in various places, but looked healthier than anyone expected someone from her experience to be. The only thing that seemed to affect her was drowsiness. She looked like she just woke up from a nap. When she stood up, even with Sasuke's aid, she wobbled a bit and looked ready to fall into a heap and start sleeping.

"You made it!" Konan exclaimed, pulling the girl into her arm and hugging her, all while taking care not to hurt either her stomach or any of Sakura's lingering wounds.

"Just barely. The ride was really smooth and I feel asleep a few times," Sakura replied, looking back at the car and Sasuke, who was locking it. He seemed to sense her gaze, since he looked up and smiled. Sasori rolled his eyes in the background.

"You look like it, too. Are those bags under your eyes? The medication they've been giving you must make you sleepy. Well, all the same, once you get up to your new room you can sleep all you want." Koanan blushed when she heard a grunt from behind. "Oh how rude of me, I almost forgot. Sakura this is one of your neighbors, Sasori. Sasori, this is the Sakura I've been telling you about."

The red head held out his hand for her to take. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

Something in Sakura's eyes seemed to light up when she saw Sasori, and for a while it seemed like she was just going to stare at him and avoid his hand, but hesitantly, she stuck her own out and shook with him. "Sasori is it? I'll have to remember that name, though I don't think it sounds too hard."

Something ran down his spine when her hand met his, something familiar. Sasori couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about this girl that was unsettling. His insides twisted up and he felt queazy when he saw himself reflected in her eyes. It was almost as if she knew him, and knew him well from a history he had no knowledge about. That was what his body was telling him, but he knew better than to rely on his body and it's instincts. Still... looking at her, he felt like she knew more about him than she should.

He pulled out of the handshake slowly, gauging her carefully. This was different, that he knew, but was it a good different or a bad different? Sasuke's small look of disapproval did not go unnoticed, when the Uchiha saw how long Sasori had held hands with Sakura.

So soon and already she had wormed her way into this young boy's heart. Itachi would not be happy to see that, since he was like an overprotective father with his daughter when it came to Sasuke.

Konan broke off any train of though either male could be having when she took Sakura by the good arm and pulled her towards the apartment building. "Come on now, Sakura. I get to show you your room before you fall asleep on us. You look dead on your feet as it is."

* * *

Anybody want to pick this us?

I'm actually kinda upset because I had a good deal more written, but I can't find it. I wonder if it wasn't saved. It was a fun idea with a shy Sasuke and plenty of characters I could play with and twist as much as I wanted.


End file.
